King of the Cage or the King of my Heart?
by fadedbutterfly
Summary: Bella is the sister of UFC Fighter Emmett. When a new fighter comes along and Emmett is to take him under his wing will sparks fly between Bella and Jasper or will Jasper's love for fighting ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

_************ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT or UFC......seriously.... this is a story ive had in my head for awhile now and I am a huge fan of UFC and I love twilight. So please, bare with me on this story, I just wanted to see how well these two would come together for a story. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**************************_

"GET HIM EM COME ON! TAKE HIM DOWN!!" I screamed as I watched my brother once again defend his heavy weight title in the UFC. Emmett has been one of the youngest fighters that was taken under the wing by Dana the president of UFC a few years ago when he saw him fighting in a local King of the Cage fight. Next to me cheering Emmett on was his fiance Rosalie, and honestly I could not imagine anyone else be more perfect for my giant of a brother. She was kind with a good heart and knew how to put him in his place and it didnt matter if he was a fighter or not. He would be completely lost without her, and she was really the only girl to ever put up with his career and knowing that there are huge risk when he steps into the ring to fight. Don't get me wrong I stand behind my brother and his career 100% but at times it just gets horrible because no guy would even think twice of taking me out on a date as soon as they realized who my brother was. Infact last night that jerk Jacob Black called and cancelled because he was sick and come to find out it was because my brother ran into him. Giving him the talk about taking out his baby sister, which only in the end ruined my dating chance with Jacob. Its not every day a hot guy ask me out on a date so I was excited as can be when he did..... Even had my clothes picked out for the date! I cried when I received the phone call.

Thanks to Rosalie she lectured my brother for taunting my date, making him feel like he was 2feet tall. I could only wish that giant would shrink to being two feet tall, than I could squish him like the bug that he can be at times. Unfortunately I could not, you see my brother is 6'6 around 245lbs which is not fat at all it is all muscle. He is like a giant but with a good heart. When he wants to be over protective then yes it can cause problems but no matter what with our fights or not I still have his back. As soon as I saw Emmett through a left punch to the guy's temple I knew the guy was out which ment Emmett here won by Knockout...Woohoo! This was the main event tonight, so with the fights officially over with Rose and I were trying to make our way through the crowd to get to Emmett. Getting past security was a piece of cake, they knew us all to well. Walking through the halls telling hi to the fighters as we walked past them only one guy I could not even get a word out. As I walked past my eyes stayed glued to him, he had to be about 6'3 maybe 6'4, golden blonde hair, muscles he was in great shape and he was no where near as huge as Emmett is. Thank god for that. As soon as I saw his eyes meet mine I looked away as my face turned red. I got caught oggling after a guy that I did not even know.

"Psst Bells, Why is your face oh so red?" Rose asked with a smirk. I knew damn well she knew exactly why but she wanted me to confess. I couldnt even talk because I was embarrassed for the fact that I had been caught starring at someone. "Emmett told me that there is a new guy that just got signed to the UFC and Dana wants Emmett to train him, take him under the wing just as he had." I could only nod to what Rose was saying as we came upon the door to my brother's room that was his before and after fights. We walked in to find Emmett already on the couch with the controller in his hand playing a video game as Dana was talking to him.

"Seriously Emmett, you are to take him under your wing, show him what you know. You are the best out there and he has potential that I believe in. You know there is a reward for this aswell..." Dana didn't finish his sentence as he looked up to see Rose and I standing in the doorway. "Rosie baby doll come here" Emmett said happily as he tossed the controller to Dana. Watching my brother and his girl make out was not something I enjoy so I turned around and walked out. " Bella can I have a word?" I nodded knowing it was Dana. Probably going to give me some lecture on how to handle my brother and his childish ways but whatever. " No this is not about your brother.." I was shocked, could he read my mind or something? I started to laugh. " Sorry Dana inside joke within myself...whats up?" He looked at me as if he was trying to figure out how to put whatever he wanted to say together. " See Bells, I have this new guy I just signed up he is a few years younger than Emmett and he is new to Las Vegas. He is 20 same age as you so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind maybe showing him around town. Making friends with him.....that way he has someone to talk to. I know Emmett would be to busy due to the wedding that is coming up..." Right. As much as I love my brother and can't wait for him to have his special day I am not looking forward to wearing a damn dress. I gave Dana a quick smile and nodded " Sure Dana, just tell me where to go and Ill meet him, or well wait. I have plans with Rose so go ahead and give him my number." I quickly wrote my number down on a piece of paper I had in my bag and handed it over to Dana. " Thanks Bells, you are awesome. You and Emmett or like family to me I hope you know that." I smiled and gave him a hug and watched him walk away. What he said was true, Dana had not only taken Emmett under his wing but he took me aswell. Our mother ditched out on us so it was just dad raising two kids. After dad passed away from a heart attack when Emmett was 18 he took on the role to raise me. There was a five year difference between us, but we were and still are close. The night Dana found Emmett is when he confided in him and told him the life story. So I guess you could say I was adopted by Dana without having actual papers...go figure that one.

I knew Rose and Emmett wanted time alone so I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my ipod as I walked around the building. I didn't have a way home yet and I really did not have any attention on riding the bus this late at night so I figured wait around. My mind kept going back to that guy I was starring at as we walked past him. He was a looker I will say, I couldn't wait to see him fight if he was the new fighter everyone was talking about. Not paying attention to where I was walking I tripped over a bag and landed on someone taking them to the ground with me. Oh god, just let me die now I don't even wanna look up to see who I had knocked over. " Well hello there" I heard a southern accent with that voice. I quickly shot my head up and came face to face with the guy I was just thinking about. "Oh my god..." was all I could say and at that it was below a whisper. My face turned a deep shade of red as my ability to speak had gone out the window. I was only a mear few inches away from his face....close enough I could feel his breath against my face.


	2. Chapter 2

*****_**Wow you guys are freakin awesome! I didn't think many people would show an interest in this story, I am taken back by all of it. Thanks you guys, seriously! I've been tossing ideas around about how to continue this story but I am just going to let my fingers do the typing and see what comes out of it. Here is a new update, I'm doing this a lot sooner than I had planned but I'm sure people wanna know what happens next right? lol Just remember, I do not own Twilight or the UFC....a girl can only dream to be a part of such huge things in life******_

Time felt as if it was at a stand still for all I could do was continue to keep my stare locked with his eyes. They were a soft blue with a tint of gray in them.... beautiful is the only word to describe them. I could only imagine what he was thinking at this very moment, probably how some crazy pyscho girl attacked him and landed right on top of him for a kiss probably. Oh god.... idea's of how his kiss would be like. I was quickly pulled out of my stare and daze as I heard Emmett's voice. Great just freaking great. " Well Bella, are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend or are you going to just lean in for the that kiss hmmm little sister of mine?" I could hear the venom from his voice, what could be worse being caught on top of a random guy or having your giant of a brother take on the roll of being overly protective on some poor guy that was in the line of fire of my clumsiness. Quickly getting up with my face as red as it could be all I could do was send this guy an apologetic smile as tears filled my eyes from embarrassment. So many emotions were going through me at once I just really wanted to crawl into a blackhole and never surface, or maybe move to another country. Yeah another country sounds better......

"Emmett stop, you have already done enough damage to her social life, I am sure this was an accident." Rose said quickly trying to stand up for me. I looked between my brother and his fiance and then back at the guy I ran into who was now back on his feet looking even more handsome than before. How was that possible. "She's right Em, I accidently bumped into him when I was walking and I fell down but he was nice enough to break my fall and hit the ground for me." Maybe he would laugh at my attempt to make a joke out of this situation but there was no such luck. " Emmett be nice, this nice guy saved your sister from breaking another bone so quit acting as if you are mister macho man with an ego bigger than your damn body." Rose added annoyed with my brother. I knew I loved this girl for a reason, she always stuck up for me....two against one and with his fiance getting upset with how he was acting he will cave in any minute now. Wait for it.....almost. Ha! I watched as Emmett's face expression softened and his body relaxed a little bit better. I knew it! He caved in...one point for Rose.

"Look man I'm sorry, its just she is my little sister so yeah I'm sure you understand." Emmett said as he held out his hand for the guy to shake. "I'm Emmett by the way, and this lovely lady his my fiance and the girl that ran into you is Bella." Please oh please tell me this guy will be ok and shake his hand that way no hard feelings will be felt later on. "I'm Jasper, its a pleasure to meet you all. I am very sorry for ugh... what you saw. It was a complete accident by all means and I would rather hit the ground before letting a woman hit it." Jasper added as they both exchanged the 'manly' handshake. Men, I will never understand them. Emmett only let out a huge laugh "Well Bells here is best friends with the ground she walks on for she hits it more than once a day." Great another butt of someone's joke. "Ah I see now. Well it really was a pleasure meeting you all but I am off to see Dana he wanted to speak to me since I am new here to his UFC ring." Jasper added with a smile and was fast gone out of my eye sight.

Luck had to be on my side now...for I bumped into the guy Dana wanted me to befriend. The excitement hit me for a quick second before I was second guessing this idea. He met me the most horrible way, me landing on top of him. I couldn't face him anymore not after today, after all this was just oh god... no I can't befriend him. I just can't. I cancelled my plans with Rose and just asked to be taken home. I wanted to be alone to have time to recover from this horrible incidient. To anyone else it would be an act of fate but to me it was just a nightmare. This is not exactly how I ever planned to meet someone. I knew as soon as I got home what I was going to do, hide myself under my covers and not come out till I felt I was needed. The night kept replaying in my mind as I tried to get some sleep but couldnt. My mind was constantly on Jasper. I've never had anyone take over my mind as much as this one little incidient had. There was something about him that I could not put my finger on. Before I knew it the darkness and taken over and I was fast asleep.

"Bellllaaaaaa wakie wakie clumsy sister of mine." I groaned at that voice, how could someone be so filled with joy at whatever time it was. " Leave me alone Emmett go away." I tried to put anger in my voice but it was not working because his only answer was laughing. Before I knew it I felt the covers being pulled off of me. Damn him to the cage of hell. I sat up while shooting daggers at my oh so not loveable brother right now. " Good you are awake, we have plans today I have to meet Jasper at the gym to start him on training and I thought you and Rose would like to hangout for awhile." Before I could answer him Rose walked into my room. Make note to self to get my own apartment. " Morning Bells I need to speak to you, so Emmett get your ass out of here." Rose said with a smile. I saw the pretend hurt look my brother gave her which only made me start laughing. They gave each other a quick kiss and he was out the door. Here it comes.... prepare for the twenty questions.

"Bella please oh please let me dress you up for today. You know I would never ask you of this but I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. Please?!" She was right, she never has really asked to do such a thing oh why not. I only nodded and before I knew it I was pushed into the bathroom to get ready. I started to feel butterflies as reality sunk in. I was going to see Jasper today oh god please don't let me fall infront of him again. I took a quick shower for I knew Rose would want to try to attempt to put make up on me so I would like to give her the amount of time she needed. Even if she could spend an intire day to make me 'beautiful' it wouldn't happen, I am just plane jane and thats alright for me. I looked at the outfit that was laying on my bed and it wasn't to bad. It was a low cut beige shirt which I normally don't wear with some flare jeans that looked about a size to small for me. "Hurry and change Bella so I can do your hair and make up." Rose said from the chair that she was sitting at by my desk. I only nodded and hurried back into the bathroom to change. I gave myself one look in the mirror and backed away. There was no way I would wear this top, no way in hell. I stormed out of the bathroom glaring at her. " No way in hell Rose, absolutely not wearing this shirt." She looked up with a huge grin on her face. "Oh god Bella that looks perfect on you! Who knew you had curves under all those hoodies you wear." I happened to like my hoodies, they were comfy and it was just my style. I could feel Rose grab me by the arm and pulled me back into the bathroom to do my make up. This is what scared me the most because I never wear make up for to me there is no point. If someone wanted to be with me then they would be attracted to my unmake up face right?

"This Jasper guy will not know what hit him in the face and I am not talking about your brother's fist either. You look beautiful Bells as always." I didn't take her word for one minute so I went to see for myself. I gasped as I saw myself in the mirror. I was.......beautiful. She had put black eyeliner to bring out my eyes and a light brown eyeshadow to go with. It had that smokey look to it..... I couldn't believe it. I was impressed by this I quickly turned around and hugged her. "Now I was going to curl your hair but I kind of like that mess layer look on you so we will just leave it. Now lets go grab that big bear of ours and head out to catch Jasper's eye." I could only smile as I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. I really wanted to take my truck but Rose would not hear of it. She told me it was useless and that we should arrive in style. Emmett was taking his Jeep because he didn't know how long he was going to be at the gym with Jasper. I quickly got into the passenger seat of Rose's BMW as my nerves hit me. How could I be so gittery to see Jasper for I only had one time meeting with him. Oh yeah Bella Swan don't forget that you knocked him over and your brother assumed it was a boyfriend. I was having another arguement with myself as Rose drove off after my brother. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks again from the memory of last night. I really wonder what Jasper will say when he sees me....


	3. Chapter 3

******_**Another update.... weee I'll just add a few chapters tonight for my work schedule is insane for the rest of the week I believe. But I will try to update again as soon as possible.....Hope you guys enjoy it, I am tossing in some UFC fighters in this story I do not know them so please don't think I do. ********_

I knew Emmett had beat Rose and I to the gym for the fact that Rose had a craving all of a sudden for some smoothies. Getting the smoothies took a little bit longer than I had expected it to maybe it was because I all of a sudden was getting anxious to see Jasper. Or it could be just nerves....something. It was something alright. By the time we walked through the doors of the gym I could see Emmett and Jasper practicing their take downs on each other. There was a huge weight difference between those two but Jasper seemed to be holding his own. As soon as I saw Emmett pick Jasper up and slam him into the ground I wanted to cry out in pain for him. "Breathe Bella before you end up passing out." I looked over at Rose. Had I really been holding my breath since we walked through the door to find them already in the cage. I took a seat close to the cage to watch intensely as they were attempting to beat the crap out of each other. I knew from watching before the first round of training was to practice on the wrestling, next would be tossing in kick boxing and to work on their Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. I don't know Jasper's fight record but as for Emmett he was hard to beat, he was 33 wins with only 2 loss and 1 draw. He I believe had the best record yet for the heavy weight in the UFC.

I was completely lost in watching the practice that I never once saw Dana come up and sit next to Rose and I. " Well Bella what do you think of Jasper?" I was taken back by this, why in the world would the UFC President be asking me my opinion on a new upcoming fighter....seriously. Has this world gone crazy or something? " Well he seems to be doing ok, but its not highly fair to put him up against my brother you know." Dana laughed and nodded. "Yes I know that but I want him to be trained by the best that I have and your brother is one of them. Jasper's record is pretty good he is 16 to 2 you know. So why not put him up against your brother for training?" I could only shook my head. " Because last time you put someone in to train with Emmett they ended up in the hospital with a concussion and more than one broken bone and that was just a training session!!!" I remember that day....pretty funny actually. It was two years ago and this guy Jason had made a comment about Rose without knowing that was Emmett's girl and well Emmett over heard him say how he wanted Rose and that just did not settle well with my brother. To say that he got what was coming to him is an under statement, he got his ass handed to him.

I quickly turned my eyes back towards the cage and was in aw. Jasper had taken Emmett down and with his knee pinned against Emmett's stomach he was either going to tap out or take the punches. Knowing Emmett it would be the hits before a tap out. Jasper really did have potential in this career, no wonder why Dana hand selected him to join the UFC. If he could take down my brother and pin him down striking him over and over with his fist this would be a really good fight had the public be able to see this. But it was only a training session for Jasper. I watched as Tito who was acting as the referee for this session quickly ended that round allowing the guys to take a break.

I could not take my eyes off of Jasper and his body. For just fighting a 245lb guy he looked good, even more attractive then last night. There was something about seeing a guy after a work out that always got to me and Jasper was making me weak without even knowing it. I had it bad for him, and I didn't even know him!! Oh god you are pathetic Bella Swan, do you hear me...pathetic. I couldn't even focus on what Rose was saying to me because my focus was on him. I felt something nudge me in my ribs and I quickly looked over at Rose who had a the look of 'I told you so' on her face. "What?" I hissed at her. She moved her eyes over to Jasper's direction and then back at mine and whispered " I told you that you would catch his eye because I have seen him sneak glances at you while he was fighting Emmett. Bad distraction Bella, you know that but it seems as if he has eyes for you as you do him." I laughed her response off and rolled my eyes. No way. I think Rose has been reading way to much love books honestly. I looked back at the cage to find the guys had disappeared on me. Damn her for distracting me from watching. Leaving Rose sitting by herself since Dana had left a few minutes before hand I walked around the gym.

"Fancy seeing you here.......Bella." I jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around to come face to face with the man I had been admiring from the seats while he was in the cage. " Hello...Jasper is it?" I tried my best to keep my voice cool and my nerves down but it was useless I am sure the excitement was shining through my eyes. He gave me a dazzling smile which once again made my knees feel weak. "It is, we never really had a chance to talk last night. I wanna make sure that you are ok you know after that fall." My face was turning red of course he would have to bring up the fall. I'm sure that is the only way I would grab his attention is by falling on him. "Yes I am doing fine thank you, no need to worry. I am a lot tougher than I allow people to see." Yeah that is a lie, I am no tougher than a damn teddy bear with candy. But it is worth a shot to pretend right? "Dana gave me your number last night but I was a little weary on giving you a call after the scene with your brother so I am glad that you showed up today. In-fact I was hoping you would be here so that I could ask you to dinner tonight or tomorrow...." His voice trailed off while waiting for my response. Oh god, if Emmett knew he was asking me to dinner he would pull his tough brother act once again and it would ruin my chance. Should I just say yes to his offer and go out and have fun I mean I know Rosalie could distract my brother and keep him busy while I went out. Wait....would this be considered a date or just a hang out type of thing? I bit the bottom of my lip as I looked around and then back at Jasper. " Well, um...I don't.....god I am making a fool out of myself. I'm sorry" I put my head down trying to hide the blush creeping up on my face once again. " Its alright Bella, no worry. I just really hope that you will take me up on that dinner offer." He really hopes huh. I looked back up at him to find him watching me with a smile spread acrossed his face. "Alright Jasper, we can go to dinner. Tomorrow night sound good?" I need some time to figure out how to get Rosalie to help me get ready and to break the news to Emmett. Oh this will be good, sister goes out with the guy that is to be taken under my brother's wing. Oh hell everyone better watch out for Emmett's reaction shall be interesting.

"I am glad that you agreed, you will have fun I promise. Look I will give you a call after training tonight and we can set up some plans for tomorrow how does that sound?" I could only nod a yes to him not finding my voice to speak any longer because all that was going through my head was I was indeed spending the day tomorrow with Jasper."Well it is time for me to get back into that cage so I will talk to you later Bella." I gave Jasper a smile and was completely shocked with his action that he did. He lifted up my right hand to his lips and kissed my hand before walking away. I was frozen still in shock for what just happened. No guy has ever done that, never. Not only was he handsome beyond words and have the voice of an angel with his southern accent but he was a charmer as well. Something had to be wrong with him.......right?

**_**** I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry about this. I do have a longer chapter for the next one which I will be adding here shortly just a few more corrections to it and then it will be done. Hope you guys enjoyed!****_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*****Another chapter for you. Please review and let me know how you like it..... Im debating on to finish this story first and then go back to my other story Closer to me....or just switch back and forth...who knows. But anyways, remember I do not own Twilight or UFC......enjoy!!******_**

As Rose and I had left the gym to let the guys finish their training I told her what Jasper had asked me and she was squealing with excitemeant because it meant to dress me up. She knew I was scared to tell Emmett because lets just say thanks to Emmett I never really had been on a date. She agreed to sit with me as I told Emmett about this date as Rose called it. I still had it in my mind that it was just a hang out day but she told me otherwise that it is a date no matter what. So we will see. I kept my cellphone in my hand just incase if Jasper decided to call a little earlier than what he had planned but I knew that training could take all day long.

"Well Bella I say we should go shopping for a new outfit for tomorrow. That will be fun, plus I have to go to the mall anyways to pick up a few more items for the wedding or shall I say honeymoon." Rose giggled as I made a disgusted face. " I really do not want any information as to what you or will be doing on that honeymoon...the idea of my brother and his sex life is grossing me out." I shuddered trying to get the mental pictures out of my head. Before I knew it we were both fighting the giggles because of the face I had made. Would anyone want to picture their sibling doing the dirty dirty....no I did not think so.

As soon as we pulled up to the mall I got scared. Who knew what kind of outfits Rose was going to be tossing my way, I mean really what is wrong with jeans and a nice shirt? Nothing atleast that is my opinion about the clothing situation. But unfortunately Rosalie believes differently and that a girl should look their best but come on I was no Rosalie here. She can handle the high heels, mini skirts and what not, but not I. "Alright Rose, I will let you pick out an outfit but we have to agree on it. I will not wear a skirt or high heels..." I could see the pout on her face until her eyes lit up as she got an idea. Oh god what did I just get myself into. Before I knew it I was being pulled into Charlotte Russe store. Oh god please help me. We were only in the store for about ten minutes when Rose came up to me with arms full of clothes to try on. After trying on a few tops with some tight jeans I finally found a top that both Rose and I agreed upon. It was a light baby blue and tight slightly around the bust but flared out a little from the waist. It was cute, now I was just dreading the shoes she would find. Thankfully the shoe fairy was on my side with luck because Rose had decided on a pair of black flats to go along with the outfit. With my protesting and arguing Rose still did not budge and paid for my outfit telling me to consider this as a gift. I snatched the bag out of her hands as she laughed and stormed out of the store. "Bella wait,we need to go into that store." Rose yelled as she pointed her finger at a lingerie store......oh good god please no. "Silly Bella its for me not for you." I sighed in relief for a quick moment before feeling sick to my stomach I really do not want to see what she has in-store for my brother. "Hey Rose I will be sitting out here waiting for you, since that is all you you are on your own my dear sister in law." I smiled and sat down on the bench.

Watching people walk by was interesting but I was quickly distracted as soon as I heard my ringer Papercut by Linkin Park go off. Strange I was not expecting a text from someone. I quickly dug through my bag for myphone and opened it.

_Hey Bella its Jasper, I'm taking a small break so I just wanted to say hi. I hear there is this new Italian restaurant not to far from the Mandalay Bay Casino. Please tell me you will go there with me, I do have a few more surprises for you but I just want to make sure that dinner will be alright with you. Let me know..... Always Jasper_

A huge smile filled my face as I text him back with agreeing that was a perfect dinner choice for I love Italian food. He is sure too good to be true, plus I have always wanted to go try this new place out but I never wanted to be the thirdwheel with Emmett and Rose nor did I want to go alone so here was my chance. Maybe after all this was an actual date, my first real date. Almost like that movie Never Been Kissed, only..... well hell, I'm not 25 and not going back to high school that is for sure. Bad thing to compare my life to. I sighed putting my phone back in my bag and waited for Rosalie to finish her shopping for her dear lover. Gag me please. How long does it really take to pick out a freakin lingerie outfit that probably won't even be worn...oh god Bella stop that. Quit with the mental pictures please. Shaking the voice out of my head I continued to do my people watch. Sure they were interesting, mothers with their kids who were running around crazy, girls chasing after boys or pretending to not be chasing them.

After waiting thirty more minutes for Rose she finally appeared with six bags from the store. I don't even want to know. " Ready Bells?" I nodded and stood up grabbing my bag with a smile played out on my face. " So Jasper wants to take me to that new Italian restaurant, you know not to far where they have the fights...." The thought still played in my head that I was actually going to go spend an evening with Jasper. This kind of stuff only happens in movies and books not to me, regular looking Bella Swan. " OH MY GOD! You are so going on a date, that just made it official, and the outfit we got will go perfect...ahhh Bella this is exciting!!! I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her excitement. Well I am glad she is excited because now I am just flat out nervous as can be.

It was around eight pm when we got back to the house and Emmett's Jeep was in the drive way with another unknown vehicle. It was a huge truck, lifted and all. Who did this belong to? I looked at Rose who only shrugged and quickly got out of the car with her bags. I followed right behind her and as soon as the front door opened I recognized that laugh. Jasper was in the house, laughing with my brother. This could be a good sign, or a bad one. Give or a take who is looking in on this scene. I dashed quickly up the stairs before anyone could see me and set my bags on my bed taking a deep breath. I guess I could go downstairs and face them, what harm could it do? Wow, I feel like the quiet shy high school kid who had the crush on the star football player..typical I know, but still that is what it made me feel like. Running my fingers through my hair I slowly made my way down stairs hoping to not trip but luck was not on my side today. I fell down the stairs with a loud thud hitting the floor. That will leave a bruise. I groaned as I stood up as Emmett, Rose and Jasper al fled into the room to see if I was ok.

"Please tell me sister of mine you did not just fall down those stairs....." Here we go, Emmett with the jokes. I just rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away only to have Jasper grab my arm and turn me around. " Are you alright?" His southern accent will get me every time I swear he will be the death of me. "I'm good, trust me it happens a lot. " I smiled at him and was in aw as his hand was still on my arm. We stood there for what seemed like minutes but were only a mear few seconds before Emmett's voice filled the room. " So Jasper asked me a funny thing today after we were done at the gym, you wanna know what that was?" Oh god, did he really ask my brother for permission or did he ask where the hot single girls were here in Las Vegas. I stepped away from Jasper and looked at my brother waiting to hear his answer. " He asked if he could take you Bella out tomorrow.....for a date. I must say, he is the first one to actually ask me rather than just try to sneak in and just take you out without even attempting to get family approval." Brownie points for Jasper. I smiled at both of them and nodded " Yes Emmett, he did ask to take me to dinner tomorrow and I am glad that you are ok with that, now seriously can we not embarrass me anymore tonight?" I pleaded but I knew it was hopeless.

"Bella has a date tomorrow, you hear that......my little baby sister all grown up." Oh this jerk is going to get it, first he scares of guys so that I can not date and then taunts me in front of a guy who asked for his approval to take me out. I did what any girl in their right mind would do...... I attacked Emmett. I ran at him as fast as I could but managed to trip over my own foot but right before I hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Everyone started laughing at my attempt to attack my giant of a brother and failed miserably but hey atleast Emmett agreed to allow Jasper to take me out. Even though I am over the legal age and can make decisions on my own, I guess without dad around they need his approval.

"Alright enough teasing Bella, lets order some pizza and watch a movie....Jasper would you like to stay for awhile longer?" So nice of Rose to change the subject. I looked up at Jasper with hope in my eyes that he would say yes but in the back of my mind was fear that he would say no that he had other plans. " That would be great, thank you." Jasper said as he smiled down at me. There goes that blush again creeping up my face, someone help me stop this. Emmett dashed out of the room with Rose in tow with him to go order the pizza while I led Jasper into the living room and settle down to watch some movies.


	5. Chapter 5

**_***** Ok so I had a bad night last night at work, and I figured to clear my mind before going to work tonight I would add a new chapter... I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know!********_**

I woke up not quite sure exactly how I managed to get down in the living room to sleep on the couch last night but for some reason I was. I tried to move but felt something heavy holding me down, what in the world? I moved my head a little to realize I was resting on someone's chest.... I recongized that shirt, it was a shirt that Jasper....oh god, I fell asleep on Jasper last night. Last night events rushed back into my memory as I watched him sleep. He looked like an angel.

_*******Flash back**********_

_I was trying to play my nerves off and act cool around Jasper but it was hard. I kept going back and fourth on being outgoing and then all of a sudden turn shy. I knew Rose had set something up in her mind while we were eating dinner because shortly her and Emmett had taken the big couch leaving Jasper and myself with the loveseat. Don't get me wrong the loveseat is extremely comfortable but I just did not know how to act that close to Jasper. Emmett and put in the movie The Strangers which I had a feeling would freak me out, thanks a lot jerk. Just want I wanna do, get scared as hell infront of the guy I was crushing on. I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed a pillow holding it tight against my chest. I was trying to sneak glances at Jasper only to get caught by him staring at me. Good job Bella, lets get caught checking him out. I focused back to the movie when all of a sudden I jumped and almost landed into Jasper's lap. Keyword, almost. I think I was ready to go dig up a grave and hide, for nothing else could be more embarrassing...well I am sure it is but this was the top of the cake tonight for me. Before I knew it I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me close to him as he whispered " Its ok Bella, I'll protect you no worries. Just lean on me." I could not help but feel safe in his arms so I was not objecting to cuddling against him through this movie. Would any girl in their right mind complain, that I highly doubt. With Jasper's arms safely secured around me I was able to watch the movie with only flinching a few times but before I knew it I was allowing the sleep take the best of me and I was out for the night. _

_*********End flash back********_

All last night I had nothing but sweet wonderful dreams of Jasper...like he asked me to be with him as his girlfriend. What girl would not wish for that? I could not help but feel as if I was on top of the world as I rested against Jasper. I quickly looked away from the sleeping angel and over at my brother and Rose. I couldn't help but giggle softly to myself for what I saw poor Rose. My brother was crushing her as he thought he could cuddle on her and not the other way around so that she was on top of him. "Shush it Bella Swan." Ah shit, Rose was awake. I could not hold in my laughter anymore because honestly the scene infront of me was priceless. Unfortunately my laughter woke up Jasper and Emmett and only thing I could do was allow the blush to make its way to my face. "Good morning darlin" Jasper said smoothly with his accent. I could seriously listen to him talk over and over just for his voice, it could melt any girl's heart. I only smiled and quickly sat up watching Emmett who still looked half asleep. "Emmett.....seriously....get the hell off of me!!!" Rose tried to yell but was having a hard time, poor giant was still crushing her. Before I knew it I saw him jump off the couch and landed on the floor with a shocked look on his face. "You pinched me!!!!" He yelled as he pointed his finger at Rose who only had a smirk on her face as she sat up. " Yes I did, and next time I will slap you and ban you from anything you desire from me for a month if you pull that stunt again. Do remember my love that you are a giant and I am tiny, no need for you to have your intire body rest on mine." With that Rose got up with a pat on Emmett's head and was off upstairs. I couldn't help but laugh, these two were to good with each other.

" I should really be getting home, get cleaned up and everything." Jasper said as he stood up. I couldn't help but feel sad that he wanted to leave so early and I am sure my dissappointment showed on my face because he leaned down and whispered something else into my ear " Don't worry Bella, I will be back before you know it for our date. I do plan on spending as much time with you as I can but I really would rather do it when I am clean and propper looking to take such a beauty like yourself out." All I could do was blush and smile like an idiot. Seriously someone should just stamp "Idiot girl who blushes to much" on my forehead. I got up and walked him to the front door and waited as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and was back standing infront of me in no time. " Well thanks for hanging last night, and um.....sorry I fell asleep on you as well, I am sure that was uncomfortable for you." I was hoping not to sound to retarded but it ended up that way which only caused him to laugh. "I really had a great time Bella, and trust me I don't mind you falling asleep on me because as I believe I did not object and I really would have no problem to do that again." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and was out the door before I could say goodbye. I stood there like an idiot with my hand against my cheek and a cheepish grin plastered on my face. Today was definetely going to be a good day, and aslong as Emmett keeps his mouth shut about my date tonight it will be the greatest day of my life. With a look of daze on my face I slowly walked up the stairs to my room to get ready when I noticed my phone was flashing a red light. I quickly picked it up to find a text messege from Jasper, but did he not just leave like five minutes ago. I opened my phone with a smile on my face as the text messege read

_"Be ready by 2pm today Beautiful, can not wait to see you"_

I could not help but feel as if I was on top of the world again, but I was quickly brought back to reality when I noticed the clock flashing eleven thirty. Oh god, I had two and half hours before Jasper was to come back to get me... oh god. Breathing heavily I screamed for Rose who rushed into my room with a look of panic written all over her face. " Rose, please oh god, he will be here by two I need help....Please??!?!?!" I begged with puppy eyes. "I thought you would never ask Bells.." She smiled and rushed me into the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower so many thoughts were going through my mind wondering what Jasper had planned for today or what if by the end of the night he really did not like me and just start ingorning me. I knew I took a little longer than I wish for in the shower but I wanted to make sure I was feeling fresh and clean today. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body noticing the outfit Rose had out on the bed. It was the outfit that we bought yesterday which I was a fan of but what if it was to much for whatever he had planned today. " Do not second guess this outfit young lady you will wear it today because it will knock him off his feet so get any horrible thoughts out of your head right now!" Demanded Rose from behind me. I looked up at her shocked and just shrugged sitting on the bed. "Rose we all know guys do not usually go for plane jane here, they always want the supermodel figure like yourself over someone like me." I looked around the room avoiding her eyes for I knew this was going to upset her. I felt the bed move a little as she sat next to me with her arm around my shoulder." Bells, you are not plane jane you are beautiful inside and out so don't even try to second guess yourself on that. Guys do not always go just for looks, there is something about you that caught Jasper's eye, and you should really just go along with the ride. You both have eyes for each other so stop doubting yourself, please." I nodded without saying another word grabbing the outfit and quickly walked into the bathroom to change. As soon as I finished zipping up the pants Rose walked into the bathroom with a hair dryer and a curling iron. This was going to be pure torture I know it.

I sat on the toilet as she plugged everything in turning on the radio as she started to dry my hair. Before I knew it my hair was dry and she started on the curling. "You will knock him off his feet tonight Bells, I promise you that." I could only giggle from that comment because I knew it was not true. " I will even make you a bet of a 100 dollars that you will make him speechless when he comes to the door." I could only give her a strange look which caused her to smirk. "Are you able to see the future or something because we all know that will not be true,...but fine whatever pleases you lets make the bet." She smiled as if she had already won this bet. As soon has my hair was curled she started in on the make up. Eyeliner, mascara and light blue eyeshadow. She even tossed in some freakin lipgloss, atleast though I was thankful for it not being lipstick I just do not do the lipstick. I got up as soon as Rose announced that she was all finished and was taken back once again as I looked in the mirror. I looked a little different with make up on and with my hair curled I was just...wow. I guess I just may be owing Rose a 100dollars but we still have yet to find out Jasper's reaction. I gave Rose a hug with a big thank you as I walked downstairs to get something to snack on before I left. When I got to the kitchen without falling so far thank you very much I noticed Emmett sitting on the stool with a grin on his face.

"Well if it is not Bella Barbie moment... " I made a face at my brother and walked over to the fridge grabbing some grapes. "I'm just kidding Bells, you look beautiful now if he hurts you..." "Emmett you stop that right now, you should have ended your sentence after saying your sister was beautiful. You will not threaten Jasper tonight, my god sometimes you are worse than anyone else I know that has younger siblings." Rose said from the door way with her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but start laughing as Emmett looked like a deer caught in a headlight, his face expression was priceless. He mumbled an apology and got up to walk out of the kitchen only to be followed by Rose who winked at me.

I sat where Emmett had been sitting looking at the clock, it was a quarter to two pm. Wow I didn't expect to take that long on getting ready, but hey atleast it made time go by quicker. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. Butterflies started to fill my stomach as I slowly got up walking over to the door. I could hear Rose trying to control my brother from answering the door so I knew I better answer it real quick before that giant of a monster decides to crash this moment. With my shakey hand I opened the door to find a very handsome looking Jasper with a single white rose in his hand. It was as if he stepped out of a cover of those romance novels or a love movie...something. It just could not be real, I am sure I had to be dreaming. I noticed him look me up and down and smiled at me. Damn this blush to the pits of hell I could feel the red creep up on my face.

"Bella, you look....you look...." Stupid I know, I thought to myself. " You look absolutely breath taking, beautiful." Jasper said as he leaned closer to me and kissed me on the cheek while handing me the rose. I bit my lip because I was starting to get extremely nervous around him and did not know what to say. "Thanks....um Rose helped me.." Before he could say anything we were interrupted by Emmett and Rose who both had smudge looks on their face. "Jasper you better take care of my little sister...." Rose quickly put a hand over Emmetts' mouth and smiled at us. " You two go have fun, enjoy your date and do not even think twice about this monkey of a monster's words." I smiled as Jasper took my hand leading me over to his truck. So far it started off good but just one tiny little problem..... how the hell am I going to get into this truck? Jasper opened the passenger door for me as I gave him a questioning look which only caused him to laugh. Oh his laugh music to my ears. He smiled and helped me into his truck before closing the door and getting into the driver seat. Here I go....ready for my actual first date with Jasper. I could not help but freak out a little for the fact I still only knew one thing about this date and that was going to the Italian Restaurant for dinner but what in the world will he have instore for me today?

"Its all a suprise Bella, today is a suprise...." Jasper smiled and focused on the road as he drove. Could he sense my emotions or something, my gosh.... but one thing for sure, I do owe Rose a freaking 100 dollars now...damn her.

_***** Ok here comes the hate I know, its a cliff hanger and I'm sorry. Im sure I will post another chapter tomorrow if I have time, if not it will be a few chapters this weekend I promise :) I am thinking about a few things for this story such as Jasper's first fight...... who should it be against? What do you guys think about it??? Please REVIEW!! So far the reviews I have gotten made me feel special, I've gotten a lot of response out of this story than I had imanged I would...so thank you guys very much*******_


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope you realize Bella that I'm not just going to take you to dinner and a movie today..... infact there is no movie being involved today." Jasper said with a smile on his face. This boy was up to something and I usually am not the one for suprises or people spending money on me. I know most girls would be happy as can be if a guy spends so much money on them but you know what I am not like most girls at all. I did not even know what to say to him for I have completely gone shy at this very moment. I did not know how to act around him, I am sure I was going to end up forgetting how to breathe. "Bella....are you ok?" I turned to look at Jasper with a sad face which only in return he gave me a questioning look. "Im sorry I am fine, I'm just a little nervous about today."

"There is no need to be nervous Bella, really you will have fun I promise. I just hope that you like gardens." Gardens....what in the world.... "Jasper where in the world are you taking me?" I looked at him shocked as I was trying to figure out where in the world would he be taking me to that had a garden in Las Vegas. The only response I got from him was a soft chuckle as he focused on the road ahead of us. We sat in a comfortable silence for fifteen minutes before he pulled up to the Mirage casino. He was out of his seat and opening the passenger door for me before I could even unhook my seatbelt. I took Jasper's hand as he helped me out of the truck. "Jasper why are we here?" I looked him confused again and all he did was toss the keys to valet and quickly rest his hand on the lower of my back and guided me through the doors of the casino. His touch sent shivers down my body for I have never felt so safe just by a touch. Before I knew it we were walking through some glass doors when I realized where we were going. We were headed into the V.I.P. section of the Secret Garden, a place that was breath taking in pictures alone it sure would make anyone's heart stop for its beauty. "Breathe Bella, this is only part of the date. I do hope you enjoy it." Jasper whispered into my ear as we started on our tour of the garden. I smiled and leaned into Jasper a little more as we walked through the garden. I was in aww as I saw through the glass white tigers playing on grass, birds chirping away as if they were singing a song. Snow Leopards resting on some rocks, this place was trully magical. "Oh Jasper this is....oh wow, this is just beautiful, how did you manage to get V.I.P. tickets for this so soon?" I asked as I stopped to look at him. "Bella, must you always ask such questions, do you really need to know?" He asked as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as all I could do was nod. I'm sure these tickets would have been expensive and I just no...I can not allow him to pay a ridiculous amount of money for silly things. "Jasper.... please..." I begged... I could not believe I was begging to know a silly answer to my dumb question. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" He shook his head no with a smile playing on his lips.

"Just enjoy the day Bella, come on." He took my hand and we were walking once again along the stoned path through the garden. The animals here were beautiful beyond words, and for the flowers I was speechless. I did not know that so many different kind of flowers could grow right here in Las vegas, it was if we stepped out of the desert and landed on a tropical island. I took down my shy wall and got closer to Jasper than I wanted to. I could not help but feel safe in his presences, plus he always made me smile and laugh. I think I have laughed more today than I have all year long, which is a good thing. I hope. It was almost six when we finally walked out of the gardens and headed back to valet so Jasper could get the truck. I started to shiver as the slight breeze made its appearance known. " Bella, you are shivering...here, take my jacket." Before I could protest I felt a warmth of a jacket around my shoulders. "Jasper you will be freezing yourself....so take it back. Please." He shook his head no and went over to tip the valet guy as he pulled the truck up. With him being gone I brought the collar of the jacket up to my face and smelled his scent. It was nice, not a strong cologne at all, infact it smelt like Adidas for men. Love it....

"Darlin are you going to get into the truck so we can head over to the restaurant to eat?" I was in such a daze that I barely heard his voice speak to me. I nodded as I quickly made my way over to the truck and allowed him to help me get in. I could get use to this..... I really could. I smiled to myself as the sound of the radio filled the truck as we drove off to the restaurant. "I did not take you as one to listen to A Fine Frenzy..." I tried to start a conversation but I am sure it just sounded stupid asking that question. "It is a a weakness of mine, I may be into fighting Bella but I promise you there is a softer side to me than I allow people to see."

"Jasper...tell me something about yourself." This could be a way to start a better conversation I think. "Well how about once we get our dinner ordered and we are settled at the table I will tell you more than just one thing about myself, but in return I do expect for you to tell me about yourself as well Bella." I smiled "You got yourself a deal handsome." Oh god, did I just call him that?! That was suppose to stay in my mind, damn for thinking out loud. We got to the restuarant in no time after we got lost into the music playing. "Ready beautiful?" Jasper asked as he held out his hand to help me down from the truck. I nodded eagerly and was soon letting my feet hit the pavement as my hand stayed with his we walked into the restaurant.

"May I help you sir?" The host asked as he eyed Jasper and I up and down. "Yes please, reservations for Whitlock." Jasper said as he eyed the guy carefully. "Follow me please." Wow guys sure were short tempered it seems when a date is being involved. We followed the host and were led to a private table in the back away from the publics eye. Smooth move. Jasper pulled out the chair for me which suprised me, he sure was the gentleman it seems. I smiled as he sat down after I did.

"Good evening, my name is James and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter asked as his eyes never left me. Creepy, please just stop starring at me. Jasper reached over the table and took my hand into his and smiled "Well beautiful, what would you like to drink?" Was he being jealous? Seriously? "Um... I guess I will just take a coke please." I said as my eyes stayed on Jasper with a smile plastered on my face. " Make that two cokes please....James." Jasper nearly hissed the waiter's name out at the end. James quickly nodded and left us alone to look over the menues. " I think I will just have the chicken alfredo, what about you?" I asked as I watched Jasper looking over the menu with intense eyes. I heard him grumble but could not make out what exactly he was saying. "Jasper?" I said a little louder to get him to look up at me which I knew I did get his attention because his head shot up quickly. "Sorry... um I think I will have the chicken lasgna." I wonder what got into him. I shrugged it off and watched as the waiter came and brought us the cokes we had ordered. " Are we ready to order?" I nodded as Jasper allowed me to order first and then he gave his. James gave a small smile and walked away quickly trying to avoid anymore glares from Jasper.

"So Jasper tell me about yourself, remember you promised." I asked as I rested my hand against my cheek watching Jasper carefully. " I did not promise, but I will tell you anyways darlin." I smiled as he attempted to try to be mean to me. " I was born and raised in Houston, Texas with my two younger sisters. Honestly, I was a farm boy always helping my father out whenever he needed and I always made sure my sisters were safe." A true gentleman inside and out, he had a good heart. This man is too good to be true I am telling you. "Why did you get into fighting, I mean why here in Las Vegas?" I asked wishing to take all the information I was getting from him and keeping it in my mind. He was an interesting person to me and I wanted to savior every moment I had with him. I watched him as his face looked down and then back at me with sad eyes. "Jasper...if I said anything wrong please forgive me... " I stumbled upon my apology for I was taken back by his sad look. He shook his head and held my hand tightly but not to the point it hurt. "You see Bella, there is something about you, I feel connected to you and we rarely even know each other. But after that day you bumped into me you have done nothing but consumed my mind so I feel like I should share this with you. You want to know why vegas huh?" I nodded not trusting my voice as I watched him closely. " When I was 16 I had gotten my heart broken by this girl that I was over the moon for. I had so much anger in me when I caught her with this other guy that all I did was start fights over nothing with guys at school, at parties, or just walking down the street." He had his heartbroken?? Who could do such a thing to someone so wonderful as him, I may not have known him long and I know I am putting him on a pedalstool but seriously just the thought he went through pain sickness me. "I was in and out of juvie, detention that finally when I was 18 I found out about King of the Cage by this guy who stopped me from getting into a fight at his bar. All my anger and frustration I had build up has gotten me through my fighting career but my two losses that I had well it was because I saw her with him at the fights. It distracted me but since then I have made sure not to allow anymore distractions until I met you that is." I felt my cheeks turning red and before I could answer him James had brought us our dinner.

We ate in a comfortable silence only having a small talk here and there. It was nice. My mind still kept going back to how he had loved someone at an early age and she hurt him. Ripped his heart out. My own heart ached for him, but I knew that he was ok or atleast he was showing an act as if he was. "Jasper...can I ask you something?" I set my fork down and crossed my fingers over my lap and looked at him. He was only watching me so I took it as if it was my cue to ask him the question I wanted to. That I needed to know for some reason. "Are you doing better now, I mean is your heart healed....?" I asked with a whisper not even sure if it was right for me to ask. I saw his face expression change from a soft look to a hard thoughtful look but then returned to a peaceful smile. "Bella, I have had my heart broken yes and after time it has been healed don't get me wrong once in awhile it does hurt but nowhere as near as it did years ago. So I guess you could say yes my heart is healed, and its starting to beat even more every time we talk." Oh god....How am I suppose to respond back to that? How?

Jasper paid the bill barely leaving a tip for the waiter which made me laugh. Boys will be boys I guess. It was nine when we reached the driveway of the house. Time flew by at dinner and I wish I didn't have to go home now, but I knew Jasper had training tomorrow early in the morning. I watched as Jasper got out of the driver seat and quickly over to the passenger door to open for me. I really was not ready for this evening to end because then I would be alone and I was in heaven when I spent the day with Jasper. I let him help me down and we walked to the front door hand in hand. This was heaven. When we reached the door it was as reality was slapping me in the face. This was goodnight. "I had a really good time Bella, and I would love to take you out again aslong as you want to." I smiled at him " I would love to go out with you again Jasper." We both fell silent but never took our eyes off of one another. I could feel myself inching closer to him as he was leaning closer to me.... this was it. My first real kiss to end with the perfect date. Please oh god please don't let me hit him in the nose or anything. I could feel his breath right against my lips when all of a sudden the front door opened.

"Well well, look Rosie baby Bella was about to kiss Jasper!!!" Emmett exclaimed. I am going to murder him..... I could not believe this just happened. I looked up at Jasper with tears in my eyes as he looked like a dear caught in headlights. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU EMMETT McCARTY!!!!!" I whispered goodnight to Jasper and quickly ran past Emmett who was being yelled at by Rose. I ran up the stairs tripping twice before reaching my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and curled up on my bed with tears not stopping. Tears of saddness from not getting my first real kiss, tears of embarrassment for the fact that my older brother had to ruin the ending of my date by spying on me knowing when to interrupt the almost kiss. Damn him to hell....


	7. Chapter 7

I cried myself to sleep last night. I could not believe my brother would do that how could he. Of all the things he has done this was by far the worse thing ever. I pretended to be asleep last night when Rose came to check on me after her arguement with Emmett. I know she ment well but really I just wanted to be alone. By the time I woke up it was past noon. I wasn't even sure what time I had finally fallen asleep but what I did know was that I did not want to get out of bed. The events of last night flooded back into my mind which only made me want to cry more but I doubt I had anymore tears left inside of me. I lifted my hand up to my face to wipe my eyes when I felt something heavy weighing down my arms. What in the world....oh god I still have his jacket. I fell asleep in my clothes with his jacket still on.....It still smells like him. I sat up looking at the tearstained pillow is when I saw a note by my pillow with Rose's handwritting.

_Bella, Jasper has called many times to check on you. When you wake up you and I are going to do something. Have some sister bonding time, you are like a sister to me whether I get married to your brother or not. Love you sis, Rose_

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tanktop and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water run down my face as I tried to avoid any thoughts of the embarrassing moment from last night. I was out of the shower in a heartbeat quicky wrapping a towel around me. Putting my wet hair up in a bun I got dressed and walked over to my desk to get my purse. I was curious to see if I had any text messeges or calls from Jasper, I mean on Rose's note it said that he had called many times but I never heard my cellphone and I would have no idea how he got the house number unless she gave it to him or Dana did. I pulled out my phone to see the light flashing knowing I had some type of messege on here. Sure enough seven text messeges, three voicemails and twelve missed calls. The missed calls where mostly from Jasper, only one was from Emmett....asshole. I listened to my voicemails real quick... "_Bella its me Jasper, please call me back I'm worried about you." "Heyy beautiful its me again.... you are not picking up so I hope you are asleep or atleast ok. I know last night was a bad ending but please don't be mad, I just want to make sure you are ok get back at me ok darlin?" _I saved that messege because it did make me feel better now the third messege I was not expecting it. _"Hey sis.... look I know you are mad at me and you have every right to. You are my baby sister and I am just not ready to see you grow up and I know I can not act the way I did, so please forgive me. I am truly sorry bellbells..." _Fresh new tears filled my eyes as I heard those messeges.... its been a few years since Emmett has called me that, it was a nickname from when I was younger and would not leave the bell on my bike alone. Those were good memories, I miss those times.

I slowly walked downstairs with my phone in hand as I came face to face with Rose who had in her hand a tray of cookies and fudge. "I thought we could use some cheering up, so here are some goodies..." I smiled and took some peanutbutter fudge. "Thanks Rose...really thank you."

She smiled at me as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat next to her still eating some of the fudge. "Bella I thought that maybe we could go have a spa day, go relax and talk about things." Was she serious? Well it would give me a chance to clear my head and to get out of the house for a little while. I couldn't help but just feel so down on myself after last night. It really did affect myself esteem for some reason. "Sure Rose, lets go." I saw her jump up from the couch and tackle me into a hug with a laugh. Atleast I know for a fact I just made her day. We grabbed our bags and was off to the spa. I knew she had planned this in her little mind last night because she didn't even get all dolled up for this. Infact we were both going without make up and dressed down, it was normal for me but completely offset of what she was use to. I knew the spa she was probably going to go to was in an excluded area of the town and only people who have money go there. One thing for sure Rosalie Hale had money, her parents were big on real estate franchise, along with her mother being a fashion designer. For having all this money she was down to earth, but one thing she did not have was the house we were all living in. That belonged to Emmett, it was part of his deal with Dana but me I had nothing but as soon as I can find a job that suits me it will change. I really need to get out on my own after Emmett and Rose get married. I would be a burden to them even though they disagree no newly weds want to share a house with a sibling that is a givin fact.

When we arrived at the spa it was a hidden retreat for anyone. Trees everywhere, it was peaceful."Lets go Bella, we are going for the massage." I nodded and followed right behind her through the doors and to the private room. Apparently she had already set this all up. When we got to the room she handed me a robe to change into and I gave her a funny look. "Um...Rose, I need something underneath this.." "Isabella Swan don't you dare start backing out of this, you will go put that robe on and enjoy the massage. Now go...MOVE IT MISSY" I jumped at her voice and quickly went to change. When I came back into the room I saw Rose already resting on the table and I figured the table next to hers was for me. I got on the table unwrapping the robe from my body and covered up with the blanket.

"Bella, tell me what happened...start from the beginning my dear." I couldn't help but let out a snort. She wanted details about my date....nosey little evil model like sister-in-law of mine. "Well things were really great, he took me to the Secret Garden and then of course to the Italian restaurant afterwards and it was just amazing. We talked, he was perfect....a dream come true thats all to tell." I couldn't help but day dream about the date even how it did not have a happy ending thanks to Emmett. "You still have his jacket you know....you fell asleep in it..." I couldn't help but blush at that comment,she was right. "Emmett feels really bad by the way , he actually broke down crying after I ripped him a new one about his actions. Bella, his heart broke when he made you cry. I know its not my place to say this but you should talk to your brother. He only ment to protect you, even though I do not agree with him most of the time when it comes to you but you are all he has left when it comes to blood." She was right, he and I were the only ones left that actually mattered. Maybe I will talk to that big monkey of a brother of mine...... "Plus Jasper and Emmett talked this morning about last night and Jasper does not hold a grudge against him for his actions either, I like Jasper. He actually came over to talk to your brother in hopes that he was not asking for a death wish for trying to kiss you." I couldn't help but laugh and I know with me not talking much is not doing so well to Rose but I was taking in everything she was telling me. "I wonder what Jasper is doing right now...." Oh crap that was suppose to stay in my head. I heard Rose laugh. "Bella really this guy has consumed your thoughts all around has he not?" "Sorry Rose, I really am, I just... last night was a nightmare come true having your kiss get interrupted by your brother." "Oh I would no doubt believe that but its already done with, its time to let it go and move on talk to your brother because I know in the end you will forgive him. You have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever known in my life." I smiled and closed my eyes getting ready to enjoy the massage. This will be a one time deal, after this no more spa days for Bella. "Hey Bella, after all this we should go get some movies and invite Jasper over for the evening...what do you say?" "Sounds good to me...um I will call him when we are done."

An hour later I found myself sitting in the passenger seat with my phone in my head holding on for dear life. I was all of a sudden nervous to call Jasper but I really wanted to see him. I pushed talk as I saw his name show up on the screen and waited for him to answer. I didn't know if he was still at the gym or what not but I guess I should take my chances anyways. "Hello Beautiful" His voice was music to my ears all over again. "Hey Jasper, I was wondering if you would um...like to come over tonight and have dinner with us. You know watch some movies as well...." I sounded like a high school girl talking to her crush for the first time...shoot me. He was silent for a moment and all I heard was him breathing. "That sounds good Bella, what time should I be there?" I let out the breath I was holding in fear of rejection before I could respond back. "Um how about six thirty? Will that work?" "Sounds good, I will see you in awhile then but I gotta go its back to the punching bag. I will see you tonight darlin." I smiled as I said goodbye to Jasper. Rose and I drove quickly to the store to pick up some movies and then stopped at the grocery store to get something for dinner. " Why not make the guys cook some hamburgers on the grill?" Rose asked as she was picking up some meat. "That works for me, I will go get some stuff and make a pasta salad to go with it." I took off before she could say anything else to get the things I needed for the pasta salad. Tonight will be fun...and maybe tonight I will be able to give Jasper a proper goodnight without having any interruptions.I smiled to myself as I gathered the things I needed quickly and walked back to Rose who was waiting near a checkout for me. We paid for the items and were quickly on our way home. I prayed that tonight will be fun...and go better than last night.

When we got home we saw Emmett's Jeep in the driveway. I sighed I knew I would have to face him sooner or later but I did remember what Rose had said. That big bear of a brother I had broke down and cried last night all because he made me cry. I did feel sorry for him.....not a lot just a little bit. I grabbed the bags as Rose grabbed the movies and we were inside the house in no time seeing Emmett in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. "Emmett you are going to use the grill tonight for dinner.... I've decided so don't argue love." Rose said as she greeted him with a kiss. Gag me please. I gave him a small smile as I set the bags on the counter and looked out the window. "Bellbells can we talk please?" I turned to face my brother who just had the look of guilt and sadness acrossed his face. I nodded as I sat down on the counter ready to listen to his apology I am sure. "I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have done that to you... I mean look at you, you are grown up. Twenty years old, you don't need me anymore as your big brother and I couldn't help but feel lost knowing my babysister does not need me as much as she use to when we were younger. I don't like the idea that you are liking another guy but I know I need to accept it." Listening to Emmett apologize is to cute for words, who knew the giant that he was had a soft spot in him after all. I jumped off the counter and hugged him as hard as I could " You will always be needed big brother, just back off a little when it comes to my dating life please. I promise if I ever need your help I will go to you first thing....just trust me please." I pleaded with him, as long as he knew he will always be needed in my life things would be ok. "You got it....so..I hear Jazz is coming over soon?" I laughed "Jazz?" Emmett only nodded with a goofy grin on his face. "Its my nickname for him, I have bellsbell and Jazz....I am the shit" I laughed at slapped him on his arm as I got to work on the pasta salad.

We had music playing throughout the house as we all got things ready for dinner. It was a little after six when the doorbell rang. I smiled to myself in hopes that it was Jasper and I knew the chances were good since it was almost time for him to be here anyways. I opened the door to find both Jasper and Dana standing side by side with smiles on their faces and hands full of chips and beer. "Well hello guys, didn't expect to see you here Dana come in." I smiled as I moved out the way allowing them to walk in and head towards the kitchen. "I got a call from Rose today she invited the family over but unfortunately the wife had plans already plus I wanna share the good news with Emmett and Jasper." Dana said as he sat the beer on the counter. "Good news?" I asked hoping he would give me a hint. This only caused him to laugh and pat me on the head "Sorry Bella you have to wait just like they do. Lets get some food grillin!!" Dana exclaimed as he walked outside to meet with Emmett by the grill. This will be interesting, it was like a family get together...and for once I actually felt welcomed knowing I was not the oddball out this time around.

Once the food was ready everyone had gathered their plates and sat outside by the pool talking. "Alright gentlemen, ready for the news?" Dana asked as he took a drink from his beer. Emmett looked like he was going to explode with anticapation as Jasper was calmly waiting to be told the news. "Well Emmett you got another fight coming up in three weeks with a new guy out of California by the name of Tyler, he approached me with an offer to fight against you. He wants to go against you and no one else..." Emmett couldn't help but laugh and get excited. It was like taking a child to a candy store and giving them free runs of the store. "Now Jasper, your fight will be the same night as Emmetts only both of yours are the main events. Its a special I am going to run, the person you are going to be fighting is a guy that claims to know you. He asked it to be a secret until it gets closer to the fight and I agreed but I want you to know he is going to give you a run for the money." I watched Jasper slowly take in all this information, his fight is just a few weeks away and he don't even know against who. Apparently this was a hush hush match until further notice. I'm sure this will be interesting. I watched as Jasper stood up to shake Dana's hand and thank him for the chance to have a fight and to be a main event was a real honor for the first fight in Las Vegas. I followed Jasper inside and stood next to him as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "This is exciting Jasper, I'm so happy for you." I smiled as I reached out to touch his arm. He turned around and was focusing his eyes on mine. "Bella.... I.... I have to do this, I'm sorry, but I have to..." Before I knew it I felt his hands gently caress my face as he pulled me closer to him. Pressing his lips to mine sent a eletric wave all through out my body. I was in heaven. His kiss was like magic, I soon wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist while deeping the kiss. This is just perfect, our bodies felt as if they belonged together. I pulled away gasping for air as he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. " I have been wanting to do that since last night and I am glad I finally got the chance to. That kiss does not compare to the news of the upcoming fight, it was better than that." I really was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

**_******Sorry its a late update...I really am sorry. Had so much to do yesterday that I didn't get a chance to get around to the computer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am currently working on adding a few more chapters within the next couple of days. So I was watching Pray for morning today with Jackson Rathbone in it....strange movie but hey I love Jackson...such a great actor. Makes me just wanna jump through the screen and tackle him :) Also saw him on Criminal minds.... weeeee...love him and Rob Pattinson.... both great actors. Also can't forget Kellan Lutz either, couldn't help but watch Stick It today as well.... teehee. Alright, remember I do not own Twilight or UFC... speaking of UFC I getta go to UFC100 in vegas in july....woot.I'm super excited :D K enjoy the chapter********** ^Review please^_**

Once Dana had left and the house was clean I was sitting on the hammock outside with Jasper. I was still on the cloud nine from the kiss due to the fact I was not expecting it at all and it was just pure bliss and heaven for me. I could only imagine how it felt for Jasper for wanting that kiss. I was leaning against Jasper with my head on his shoulder as we watched the stars. "Bella can I ask you something?" I looked over at him with curious written on my face for I had no idea what he would ask me. "Sure" was the only thing I could say. I felt his arm pull me closer to him as he leaned his head against mine. "Why do you and Emmett have two different last names?" No one has ever asked that before it was just never brought up. "Well you see, Emmett was born before my parents got married infact dad didn't believe that my mom was pregnant with his kid...long story short my mother gave Emmett her last name as after I was born my parents were married and I got my father's name. We never changed the last names because it was no big deal to us." It doesn't bother me to talk about my mother anymore, because I was numb to her. She was a horrible woman for doing the things she did to my father, and then to leave my brother and I yeah no words to describe her anymore. I snuggled closer to Jasper and smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"There is just something about you Bella Swan that I can not put my finger on but whatever it is makes me want to spend every waking minute with you. I know we just met but I feel as if I have known you my intire life. Bella be with me, say you will be mine please." I watched as Jasper's face change expressions as he expressed his feelings towards me. Anyone in their right mind could see the love in his eyes "These few days you have shown me that its ok to enjoy the company of someone else, its been a few years since I even kissed a girl Bella. The girl from my past hurt me and you are showing me that I am ready to let it go. You don't even have to say any words, your smile says it all." My heart was melting at his words as all I could do was just lean closer to him to kiss him. I closed my eyes as I felt our lips touch and that spark sent shivers down my was something about him that I could not put my finger on aswell, it was as if my heart only beat for him. He was consuming everything he could about me as I was of him. I felt him pull me on top of him as his arms snaked around my waist as we continued our kiss. I allowed his tongue entrance to my mouth. It was as if I could not get enough of him. After a few minutes we both pulled apart gasping for air but never letting our eyes leaving one anothers. It was a picture perfect moment for me, something I planned to cherish forever.

"You Bella Swan are absolutely breath taking. You are beautiful beyond words darling....you truly are." Jasper said as he ran his fingers lightly down my cheek. Before I knew what was happening I rest my hands on the sides of his face looking him in the eye and whispered softly "I believe Jasper that I am falling in love with you." I could not believe that just came out of my mouth. It was then that reality sunk in...... I was falling in love with him. Could it have been love at first sight from the night I bumped into him at the fights? Could it really be happening to me? "You make me believe in love Bella, I think I fell in love with you the moment you fell on top of me that night." He whispered so softly it was as if time had stood still and it was just the two of us breathing. With a smile on my face I could not hold back a soft giggle "You took the words right out of my mouth Jasper." I smiled again as I leaned in one more time for a kiss. This kiss you could feel the emotions behind it, the love, happiness, everything. It truly was an amazing kiss. When the kiss had ended I rest my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. It was so peaceful to listen to as we laid on the hammock in the backyard with the stars and the moonlight shining against our skin. I could stay like this forever it felt like. "Jasper, are you nervous about your upcoming fight?" I asked with my eyes closed head still resting against his chest. I felt him take a deep breath before he spoke. "Not nervous, just skeptical as to who would want to fight me and keep it a secret I have a few ideas on who it might be but I'd rather not talk about that right now. I just want to savior this moment because starting tomorrow its train all day and every day up until the night before the fight. He was right, him and Emmett both will be at the gym for all day and probably late at night too. I guess now I can really help Rose with the final details of the wedding, do something helpful rather than just stay in the background. After all I am her maid of honor. I was listening to the sound of the crickets outside as I could feel sleep starting to take over me but I did not want to move away from him. He was a comfortable pillow, and very warm. "Bella you should get some sleep." I snuggled closer to his chest and mumbled a no before he let out a soft chuckle. "Silly Bella, you need to sleep as do I. Come on lets get you inside." Before I knew it we were walking into the house up the stairs into my room hand in hand. "Go get ready and I will tuck you in bed." I nodded as he sat on my bed. I went into the bathroom changing into my pajamas and quickly came back out standing in the door way looking at him. He looked like a model out of a magazine just sitting there with his hair slightly hanging infront of his eyes and his hand resting underneath his chin. He looked so handsome. "Come on darling, in bed we go." He got up from the bed pulling the covers back for me to get in. Once I got in he tucked me in and kissed my forehead softly and started to turn around to leave. I grabbed his hand whispering "Please stay with me." I really hope I was not crossing the line with asking him to stay with me, but I just felt so comfortable in his arms. I kept my eyes on him as he turned around quickly crawling into the spot next to me under the covers. I moved over so my head was once again against his chest as his arms were wrapped around me keeping me close to him. I was just resting peacefully when I heard Jasper singing softly

_"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life"_

I knew that song. It was by Savage Garden, I knew I loved you. It was a beautiful song, but his voice just made it even better. It was soft and gentle. I knew he thought I was asleep when he whispered "That song is really for you, I loved you before I even had the chance to meet you Bella" I felt his lips against my forehead which made me snuggle closer to him. I wish there was a way for us to be closer but I knew we were as close as we could be right now. It was a magical moment for me, it was as if those romance movies had finally come to life for me. This was going to be the best night of sleep I have ever had for I was in the arms of my dream man......my romeo. I just wish I could know what he was thinking about at this moment, maybe I will just ask random questions tomorrow when I see him. I let the sleep take over me as I slept peacefully in Jasper's arms.

I was woken up by a gentle shake. I really did not want to wake up, my dream was to good right now. It was me and Jasper dancing under the stars with a candle light dinner, I wanted to know what happened next but no someone just had to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper smiling down at me. I shook my head no and snuggled my face back into his chest closing my eyes again trying to go back to sleep. "Bella love, I have to go. Its time for me to go home and get ready and head to the gym I'm sorry darling." I sighed, he was right. I slowly sat up allowing him to get off the bed before I started to pout. How did Rose do this every morning? I will never understand. He smiled and bent down to kiss me softly on the lips and then the forehead. " I will see you later darling, if it is not to late when I get done. I promise to call you when I get a chance ok?" I nodded but quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down again for another kiss. I really did not want to let him go but I had to. He kissed me one more time before tucking me in bed and I was fast asleep before he left the room. Back to my romantic dream here I go.

I woke a few hours later to a note next to my pillow where Jasper had slept. I smiled because I knew it would be from him. I rest my head against the same pillow that he had used with the note clutched in my hand. I did not want to read it just yet because I knew it would make me want to see him badly, and right now I was in the comfort zone because my pillow still smelled like him. I feel like some sort of stalker or something. Last night was perfect, everyone got along. Emmett didn't embarrass me, both of the boys found out when their fight was, I spent the night with Jasper but most of all........ I got my perfect kiss that every girl dreams of. My love life was finally happening. Nothing could be better than to feel the love that someone besides family cared for me. I am one special girl right now. Slowly sitting up I opened the folded piece of a paper and saw his nicely written letter.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I know right now that you are a sleeping angel but unfortunately I did have to leave for training. I just want to say thank you for a wonderful night it was better than I ever had dreamed of. That kiss was beyond magic and words, it was perfect just like you are for me. I hope that you have a good day and I do look forward to seeing your smile again. Hope all your dreams were well and that you awoke with a smile. I will miss you but I will be thinking about you_

_Yours truly_

_Jasper_

He really was a dream come true. Now what the world shall I do for the time being as I wait around for him to call me? Before I could think anymore my bedroom door was pushed open as Rose jumped on my bed screaming about details. I could only laugh, I swear it was as if we were in junior high again. I smiled and patted the spot next to me as she sat down folding her arms watching me with excited eyes."Well, we were outside on the hammock..." "Yes yes I know, I saw you and so did your brother. He is happy for you I hope you know that." I smiled and continued "Well he tucked me in last night and was starting to leave but I asked him to stay and he did. It was great, and when he thought I was asleep he sang me a song. I knew I loved you, remember that song?" I watched her nod with a huge smile on her face. "Also....the kiss, oh god Rose it was perfect!! You don't even know, it was as if we belonged together and I got butterflies in my stomach. Infact I still do, when I am around him, kiss him...." We both laughed together as she hugged me. " I am very happy for you hunny but I do know what you mean about all that, I was the same way with your brother when we first got together. It was like love at first sight." Kind of like me and Jasper....but atleast they didn't bump into each other like I did to Jasper. I guess that will be a great story to tell everyone on how I met Jasper. Go me.

"Rose did you want to do anything special today?" I asked hoping that she would say yes. I figured if we kept busy then the day will go by quickly and then we both will be able to be with our guys. I saw her face glow with a huge grin. " I thought you never would ask, I have to go finalize a few things for the wedding if you would like to tag along that would be great. I could use the company." I nodded and that was our que to quickly go get ready. We were both ready and set to go fortyfive minutes later. As we got into her car she couldn't stop talking about her wedding. I really am happy for her, but it was like a slap in the face because I know I really need to step it up as a maid of honor and to get the money to get my own place. "So what is our first stop Rosie?" I laughed at the name I just called her, only Emmett was able to get away with calling her that. I felt her smack me upside the head while laughing. "We are going to the location of the wedding, which we finally decided on is at the Four Seasons hotel on the roof top. Oh Bells its going to be so beautiful I can't wait to show you." She said as her eyes were shining with happiness. She was right, the Four Seasons is a beautiful place but to have the wedding on the roof top at night is just going to be breath taking. "It sounds lovely Rose, I can't wait to see it. Next I am assuming is the dresses right?" She nodded. She had told me that her wedding dress had come in and we were to go pick it up today along with my maid of honor. I was actually getting excited for this for once.

When we arrived at the Four Seasons we seemed to have received the royal treatment as we pulled up to valet. Probably all because of how much this wedding was costing, no wonder they would want to kiss ass around here. For this place alone it was almost hundred grand with a discount, and that was including renting out the hotel for two nights. Too pricey for my liking but this was Rose who was complete opposite as myself. We took the elevator to the top and as soon as we stepped out I was losing my breath. It was beautiful. They were setting up the seats on both sides, a white velvet carpet laid in the middle for her to walk down too. "Rose the wedding isn't until after the fight, why are the setting up now?" I asked as I kept looking around. White and red roses filled vases that were resting on stands along the aisle. They were setting up a huge white tent to go over so that no reporters would be able to get pictures from the air. It really was breath taking, only the best for my brother and sister in law. "Well I wanted to see what it would look like in the end so dad had them set up a pretend one first so if I did not like it I could make changes but I don't think I will be making any changes. I love it." We both walked around admiring all the work that these employees were doing for my brother and Rose. It was amazing. Once she signed the agreement paper stating no changes were to be made we headed down to the Venetian where she was meeting the designer Vera Wang. Of course she would have a top designer design the dress of her dreams, but apparently she also designed my dress as well. The brides maids were just getting simple black with red lining dresses from David's Bridal. I really could not wait to see this dress.

Once we got to the hotel room, it was more like a penthouse to me but it was very nice. Only the best, just remember that. "Rose I am so glad to see you !" The lady I assumed was Vera Wang said as she hugged Rose. I stood to the side feeling a little awkward at the moment as the two ladies hugged. "Vera this is my maid of honor and the grooms little sister Bella, Bells this is Vera Wang the lady that designed both dresses for us." I shook her hand and smiled. Star struck I guess you could say but before I knew it we were both being ushered into two of the bedrooms in the suite to change into the dresses. When I put mine on I was just struck by the beauty of the dress. It was red with gems beading the top half of the dress as it flowed out from the waist down. There was a black ribbon that wrapped around the waist, but of course the dress would be strapless. I stood by the mirror just admiring the dress when I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, would you come out please?" It was Vera's voice. I guess Rose was still in the other room putting her dress on. I walked out as Vera was taking in the dress on me, and good thing I did not need any alternating done to this dress as it fit perfectly. We started small talk when we heard the bedroom door open and stepped out Rose. I gasped as she looked stunning as ever in her long Cinderella like dress. She looked nervous as she walked out staring at both Vera and myself. "Well what do you think?" She asked as she played with her nails. I could tell she was nervous but there was no point. Her dress was long and it puffed out like a dream Cinderella dress as it was beaded with diamonds on the top and gems filled around the skirting of the dress. It was beautiful. "Oh Rose Emmett will not know what hit him in the face when he sees you on your wedding day, you are absolutely beautiful. Stunning....an angel like, there is no words describe it. Even your parents would be proud of the design." I ran over to her and hugged her as she started to cry happy tears. It was all coming together for her, and I was proud to be along for the ride.

We changed quickly thanking Vera Wang for the wonderful dresses and for taking time to fly out here to personally give us the dresses. We took the dresses back over to the Four Seasons and put them in the suite that we had booked until the wedding was over. It would be the room that the girls got ready in so of course it was filled with every single dress that was needed for this day. By the time we got home it was well after seven and Emmett was still not home. I could see the look of sadness appear in Rosalie's eyes when she noticed the same thing. "Does it ever get easy not being able to spend as much time with him a few weeks before fights?" I asked as we sat on the couch. "Well, at first it was hard cause I really enjoyed his company but I know its his career and its what he loves but it does get easier cause after the fights they still train but not as much until the next fight comes along. I know you miss Jasper, but just think its what he loves and you have to stand by him no matter what. It will get hard, but have it not be for his career we wouldn't be having this dream wedding nor the lifestyle we all want." I nodded, she was right. I had to stand by my man no matter what, even if it did mean to sacrifice spending alone time with him for awhile. I looked at my phone but no such luck there was no missed calls voicemails, or a text message from him. I sighed as I curled up on the couch watching a movie with Rose. Who knew if I would be able to talk to Jasper tonight, but I still had the memory of last night. Maybe that will be enough to get through the night......who knows.

_******** Remember to review review review pleaaassseee with sugar and cherries on top?!? It means a lot to know that people are reading this story and liking it...so review!***************_


	9. Chapter 9

**_****** Another update. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm finally getting the story to how I want it to go now....yay!!!! Hope you enjoy remember to review! Thanks :) I do not own Twilight nor the UFC********_**

Rose and I both had fallen asleep on the couch because next thing I knew I heard Emmett waking me up telling me to go to bed. I sat up on the couch and noticed that Rose was gone, I'm sure Emmett carried her up the stairs to their bed and came back down to wake me up. "Where's Jasper?" I asked rubbing my sleepy eyes. "He went home, it was to late to stop by he said, but he did tell me to give you these and that he was sorry he did not get a chance to call today. It was a heavy training session today." Emmett said as he handed me a bouquet of dozen red and white roses just like the flowers I saw for the wedding. I smiled as I took the flowers but I knew my smile was a little show because I felt sad knowing that I did not get to see or talk to Jasper today. I walked upstairs with the flowers in my hand and quickly went into my room. Setting the flowers right next to my bed I curled up on top of the covers hugging my pillow trying to go back to sleep but all I could think about was Jasper and how I missed him. Who knew I could grow so attached to one person in such a short amount of time but it happened and now I felt lonely without him here. Emmett was right it was late, who knew what time he got home because the clock in my room read one thirty in the morning. I sighed and hugged the pillow closer to me as I closed my eyes to get some more sleep.

"Beautiful, wake up..." I heard a familiar voice say softly as they kissed my forehead. No I was for sure dreaming this, he was not really here in my room. I stayed curled up under the covers not budging from my position. I don't even recall ever waking up to get under the covers, strange. . "Bella love, come on wake up..." the voice said again as the person gently shook me. I groaned as I pulled the blankets over my head. That's when I heard his laugh...his musical laugh. I pulled the covers down and opened my eyes to stare in his. "JASPER!!!" I screamed as I flung myself at him. I was lucky enough to not trip over any covers as he caught me in his arms laughing. "Well I am glad to see you are awake darling, I thought I could take you to breakfast before I go to training." I smiled as I hugged him tightly. "So hurry and go get ready." I was not moving from my position in his arms and this only made him laugh more. "I promise I will be here as soon as you get out of the shower love, now go." He rushed me into the bathroom, before I could argue about not grabbing any clothes I noticed a pair of jeans and a shirt laying on the counter. I did not own this shirt...oh my god. He is letting me wear his shirt. I took a second glance at the shirt and my smile got huge, it was the shirt he was wearing the first night we had met. I smiled once more and quickly got into the shower. I hurried and washed my hair and my body and was out of the shower in no time. That had to be the quickest shower I have ever taken. As soon as I was dressed I brushed my teeth and hair. I pulled open that door and flung myself into Jasper's lap as soon as I was done. I really did not want to leave this position as he cradled me in his arms. It was my comfortable zone. "Come on, let's go." He said as he set me on the ground allowing me to get on my shoes. Before I knew it he tossed me on his back giving me a piggy back ride down the stairs and out the house to his truck. I could get use to this. I smiled as he let me down while opening the door for me. With his help I climbed into the seat waiting for him to hurry and get in so I could attack him with kisses. Once he was settled in the driver seat I climbed over the console and kissed him softly. He pulled away with just one little kiss and smiled. " I missed you, you did not call me yesterday...." I said sadly. I knew I was playing the guilt trip but I could not help it. I was to consumed of having him all to myself I was being selfish....shame on me. "I know I am sorry, but yesterday I had to train hard, without knowing who I am fighting I need to be fully prepared so I am training extra hard. I am sorry darling...really I am. After this fight I want to take you on a trip for a few days." I liked the sound of that so I just attacked him again with kisses. He laughed and then focused his attention on the road as we drove to a small diner a few blocks away from the gym. "By the way that shirt looks good at you, who knew you could pull off a tapout shirt.." I laughed. "Well thank you, I got this shirt from a real handsome fighter and if I remember correctly I believe this was the shirt that he was wearing the night we first met." I smiled as our fingers locked together. "Who knew he could remember such a thing right?" This only made me laugh because it was true, most guys that I knew had a horrible memory. " I guess he scores some brownie points on that, but thank I must thank him sometime for the shirt." He didn't say anything else as we pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

Once we were settled in the booth by a window I couldn't help but quickly get up and sit next to Jasper. I wanted to be near him, I just hope he was feeling the same way. He answered my question by wrapping his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "What are you in the mood for handsome?" I asked as we shared the menu. " Hmmm, that is a tough question love, because I am craving food but I am also craving some time alone with you and sharing kiss after kiss." I blushed at his answer. I could only wish we could spend all day together but I knew that was impossible. " I think I am just going to have some pancakes with peanut butter." The look on his face was priceless. The look of disgust. Classic, since that was the response I get from everyone who I am around when I eat pancakes. " I am not even going to say anything, that is just ugh nevermind. I think I will just have the biscuits and gravy with some eggs and toast.....and some hash browns." I looked at him with a disgust face as he did me. "That is just way to much food for my liking dear..." I started to laugh because I knew where this was going to go. "Well darling you do not have to eat any of it so bite me." Oh he really should not have said that because the next thing you heard was him letting out a soft scream as I bit him in the arm. I smirked at him as he rubbed his arm. "Shouldn't have said that...." We both started to laugh as the waitress came over to get our order. Once we both had gave the orders we went back to cuddling in the booth. "Still no idea on who you are going to be fighting?" I asked as we both stared out the window. He sighed and looked down on me. "No, and it is really getting to me. I mean I might as well go into that cage as a blind man because this is just unfair." He had a point. "Well maybe there is a reason why everyone is keeping it a secret from you." "That is the thing Bella, its to top secret for anyone, no one but Dana and this guy knows. I even looked it up on the internet and I could not find anything, its to hush hush for my liking. I only have a few weeks left but seriously its just eating me inside. I want to know who I am going up against.....do I even stand a chance?" I kissed him on the cheek and ran my fingers along the top of his hand. "Jasper you stand a great chance against anyone, for heaven sake you went into the cage for training against my brother and had him pinned to the ground. That says a lot, because he is hard to take down and he was not going easy on you either." I really did not want to talk about this upcoming fight with him because I knew it was only going to bring him down. "How about tonight you come over and stay the night...." I asked as I was secretly wishing and hoping he would say yes. "Only if your brother will agree to this...." Damnit. I got lucky that one night because my brother had been drinking....it was worth a shot. " I will handle my brother." He nodded and before anything else was said our food had arrived. We ate in silence but atleast it was a comfortable silence.

Jasper left money on the table once we were finished eating and we left. I decided to go along with Jasper to the gym. I would either have Rose come pick me up or just still Emmett's jeep. Walking hand in hand into the gym with him I felt real good to know I was his girl. We were greeted by many other fighters already training as we walked down to the cage. I know I really shouldn't be here because I did not want to be a distraction or anything but I could atleast watch for a few minutes. We stopped at the front row seats as I knew this would be saying bye until later tonight. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did my waist and we kissed each other softly. It was a small but powerful kiss before I knew it he opened my hand and put his keys to his truck in my hand. "I can not drive this....no way." I refused as I was handing the keys back to him but he just took a step back and shook his head. "Take the truck, I will get a ride with Emmett. You shouldn't have to stay here all day its fine really." He gave me another soft kiss and was headed into the locker room. I sighed and sat down in the chair looking around. This will be interesting me trying to get into this truck with no help.. Somebody better take a picture because this will be a kodak moment.

"Morning Bella, you are here early." I looked up to see Dana coming over to sit next to me. " I could say the same to you as well, what brings you here so early?" I asked as I gave Dana a hug. "Well I was going to call you, but since you are here this will be better. I have a favor to ask, are you still in need of a job?" Could he be serious? "Um yeah haha, I have been debating to start looking after the wedding you know, I want to move out so I can give the newly weds some privacy." I knew Dana would catch on with the joke and laughed. "Well you see I know you know how it works around here about new fighters and all, and I was hoping maybe you would be a scout for me. Maybe start out local around town and then I was wondering if you liked the job that maybe you would like to take it to the United Kingdom. You see I started out a branch of UFC up there and I really need help on scouting out new fighters or potential ones atleast and I trust your judgement beyond most around here. It pays really well that I promise you and infact if you do choose to accept this offer I have an account already set up for you with money in the bank already." Was he freaking serious? "Jumping the gun there eh Dana?" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "Well I had a feeling you would say yes so I went with gut instinct....so what do you say?" I thought about it for a minute before jumping up and down hugging him. "You are a freakin life savior seriously thank you, but I do not know about going to the U.K. not anytime soon, please..... just can I work around town?" "That is fine Bella, we will talk about this later, come with me to the office so I can get you the bank card and have you sign some papers." I followed Dana into his office excited as can be. I had a job, a pretty damn good job if you ask me. Maybe now I won't just have to see Jasper at home, I could see him at work too. I giggled lightly at the inside joke of dating a coworker.... To good to be true.

Flipping through the papers that I had to sign I agreed to everything but held off on signing the paper stating about going to the U.K. which Dana was ok about. He understood that I may not be ready for that just yet but atleast I got a start. I put the card into my back pocket and swung the truck keys around my finger as I said goodbye and headed out to the truck. I sighed as it took me four attempts to get into this monster and then I was off. I must say I was really comfortable driving Jasper's truck. I knew that this was his baby and I felt like I was owning the road when I drove down it for the fact that I was in this monster of a truck. Remind me to get one of these one day. I drove around town thinking about my new job and I was excited to tell everyone about it tonight. I could not believe that Dana had that much trust in me but I was grateful for it as well. Since I was out and about I stopped and looked at a few apartments just to see what was out there but I found nothing I liked. I was not even sure what I could afford but it was worth a shot to look around. Maybe if I got my own place Jasper would stay over night more often.... I doubt I would ever be able to sleep as peaceful as I did the night he was there. I really should have Rose go with me to look at apartments...maybe I will let her in on my secret first. I quickly took the turn off from the freeway and headed towards the house. As soon as I pulled up I jumped out of the truck running in the house.

"ROSE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?!" I yelled as I walked through the kitchen. "My gosh you do not have to yell, someone is bound to go deaf if you do that." Rose said as she walked into the kitchen. I guess she was closer to me than I thought, maybe there was no reason to yell, oh well its done already. I smiled. "What do you need to tell me, cause by the look on your face and you jumping up and down you have some type of news or gossip to tell me." She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders to stop me from bouncing up and down. "Dana offered me a job as a scout for fighters, and I already got a bank card. I was wondering if you would help me find a place to move into after the wedding?" I asked still trying to hold my excitement in. I could see the excitement fill her eyes as she started to jump up and down as well. "Oh god Bella that is awesome! I am so proud of you, of course I will, come on lets go now!!!" She quickly grabbed her purse and we were headed outside when she stopped me. "Why is Jasper's truck here?" I laughed."Well he woke me up this morning took me to breakfast but didnt want me to stay at the gym all day so he gave me the keys to his truck. He was going to catch a ride home with Emmett which reminds me I need to tell him that Jasper will be spending the night again tonight and I don't care what he says." "You leave your brother up to me, he won't say anything after I get done with him...."Rose said with a smirk on her face. "Oh god,ew stop don't go into anymore detail please." We both got into the truck and were off scouting for new places for me. I told her about the few places I found and was not to found of when she told me about some new townhomes that were built on the other side of town.

The townhomes looked great on the outside so I was very curious as to see what held on the inside. We walked into the main office to be greated by a young female with short spikey hair. She reminded me of a pixie like, but very beautiful. "Hi my name is Alice Cullen, how can I help you today?" I smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Bella and this is my sister in law Rosalie and I was wondering if you had any townhomes available to look at it." Rose just glared at this girl, apparently for some odd reason she just did not like her. "We actually have a few open right now, but let me grab the keys and I will show you the best one that we have first." I smiled at her as she walked into the back office to grab some keys. "I am excited Rose!" I squealed with excitement. She only nodded still glaring at the spot where this woman was standing. "Rose, what is the matter?" I whispered hoping that Alice could not hear me. "There is something about this girl that I just don't like...she is to perky for her own good. Just a vibe I got as soon as we walked in." I nodded as I was about to say something when Alice came back in holding a few sets of keys. "Ready?" She asked. We followed her out a back door and a few buildings over to the first place. "This is the priciest one that we have, its three bedrooms, two and half baths, full kitchen, laundry room, along with a garage and a private patio. Its very lovely, its the bigger one that we have available right now." I smiled as we walked ino. This place was lovely, high ceilings, large windows the kitchen was perfect. I walked up the stairs to see two bedrooms one I assumed was the master due to the size and the bathroom was perfect. A huge garden tub.... just from what I saw now I was sold. "I will take it, please." I smiled not wanting to see anything else and I knew this upset Rose but oh well it was my decision. "Are you sure ma'am?" Alice asked with a concern look on her face. " I am one hundred percent positive, please can I sign the papers and write you a check or something...." I said wanting to get this over with now and have the keys. Alice nodded and before I knew it we were all sitting in the office where she had grabbed the keys getting ready to fill out the paperwork. It took about an hour to get everything situated and I now officially had my own place. It was going to cost me fifteen hundred a month for my rent and I was ok with that, I knew I could afford it knowing Dana I would be able to afford a few more places. I could not wait to tell Emmett and Jasper the good news. I had a job and now my own place.....what else could go wrong?

**_******REVIEW REVIEW thanks bunches!********_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_******Alright last chapter update for today. Tomorrow I will put a few more up as soon as I finish packing for my trip that I am leaving on monday for, thanks again for your reviews...love it. I really am glad people are taking a liking to this story. Hope you guy's enjoy this chapter, I know its not much sorry. I am starting to get sleepy, I work tonight so I am off to bed after this post....Remember I do not own Twilight or UFC******_**

I was excited to go home and tell my brother about my new plans. I was even more excited to let Jasper know because now he would be able to stay the night whenever he wanted. Rose has offered to help me decorate my new place, which ment shopping. I told her I would start moving things in slowly and stay here until the wedding is over. So in a few weeks I will officially be living on my own, how great is that going to be! I had about two hours before they guys should be at the house so Rose and I had stopped at the grocery store to get somethings for dinner. I was going to make some pasta with a salad. I figured a nice sit down dinner and tell everyone about the news I had. As soon as we got home I got to work on making dinner and was so lost in my thoughts that I lost track of time before I knew it both Emmett and Jasper were standing infront of me in the kitchen.

"Smells good bellsbell, whats cookin?" Emmett asked as he poked his nose through the dishes on the stove. "Get out Em, its dinner and it will be ready shortly....get out now. Go bug Rose" I said as I chopped up some onions for the sauce and salad. I felt Jasper's hands snake around my waist as he kissed me on the temple. "Hey handsome, did you have a good day at training?" I said as I leaned into Jasper's chest. This was heaven. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder watching me as I kept chopping the vegetables. "It was good, heavy work out but it was good. How was your day darlin?" I sighed with a smile. "It was actually very good, I will tell you about it during dinner. Now go sit down and relax with my brother. Get out of the kitchen now." I gave him a kiss and quickly kicked him out of the kitchen as I finished dinner. Fourty five minutes later I started to set the dishes on the table and noticed that both my brother and Jasper were lounging on the couch watching a fight on tv while Rose sat next to my brother painting her nails. Classic, boys can never get enough of those fights I guess. "Dinner is ready!" I called as I set the last plate down and moved aside as Emmett hurried to the table. "I am starving!!, it looks great."Emmett exclaimed as he set a pile high of pasta on his plate. I rolled my eyes, I will never understand how that giant can eat so much and still only weight 245."You better get some food before my pig of a brother eats it all" I said to both Rose and Jasper. They laughed and started to put food on their plates. As soon as everyone started eating I took this as my chance to tell them my news.

"So today I got a job...." I trailed off waiting to see what they would say. I saw Rose holding back a giggle due to the fact she knew my news already. "Really doing what?" Jasper asked as he looked at me. "I'm working as a scout for Dana for new fighters." "Bells that is awe.....wait what!??!I I do not think so, no oh no. You know how many guys would probably try anything just attempt to maybe getting a deal with UFC!!!"Emmett exclaimed as food started falling out of his mouth. "Emmett that is sick, atleast talk when food is not in your mouth!!" Rose exclaimed trying to scoot away from him so no food would hit her. Typical Emmett to do something that stupid. "Really Bella that is great, I'm happy for you but I must say I do agree with Emmett. What if one of the guys try something on you and you end up getting hurt." I smiled as Jasper took my hand in his I know he was being concerned but come on give a girl a break I got a job of a lifetime atleast in my mind it was. "Well that is not the only news..... I have something else to tell you all." "YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT BELLA SWAN OR SO HELP ME GOD!!!" Emmett exclaimed. Someone kill me now, for I am just about to die from embarrassment.....and he was doing so well. I slapped my hand against my forehead and groaned. "Emmett take a damn chill pill no one is knocked up here, so get that idea out of your head. For cryin out loud I am still a virgin!" My face was as red as the pasta sauce at this very moment. I could not believe he said that infront of my boyfriend. "Before you decide to jump to anymore conclusions Emmett after the wedding I am moving out but as of right now maybe I will just go over there tonight since I do have the keys." I said as I got up from the table leaving a shocked Jasper and Rose sitting at the table with my brother who looked as if someone just slapped him in the face. Serves him right for jumping to conclusions. I put my plate in the sink and stormed upstairs slamming my bedroom door. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and sat next to my window leaning my forehead against it. I really thought things would go over better with those two but it didn't, I think the only one in that room that was happy for me was Rose. She knew how much I hated not having a job, and that I felt I was in the way of their relationship even though time after time they both convinced me I was not. It was still hard to deal with. I hugged my knees resting my chink against the top of my knee while starring out the window when a soft knock was heard on my bedroom door. It was either Rose or Jasper.... right now I really am not sure if I even wanna find out who it was.

"Come in..." I said just loud enough for that person to hear me. The door slowly creeked opened and there stood a very apologetic looking Jasper with sad eyes. I kept my eyes on him as he stood in the door way. "Bella, can we talk please?" I nodded and turned back to the window for it seemed more interesting than where this conversation was going to be going maybe. I could feel his presence infront of me now so I turned my head slightly staring at him as he sat infront of me. "I really am sorry for what just happened down there, its just I am very happy that you got a job but I know how guys are if they want a deal so badly. I do not want to see you get hurt, please try to understand that. We all care about you and just want you safe, but I know that you are a smart woman with a mind of her own and that you can handle yourself but we still worry about you. If you want I could even go with you on these little hunts of yours, just to stand in the background. Aslong as I know you are safe I will be able to sleep at night." What is a girl to say to words like that, I mean he is saying he trust my judgement but yet he still wants to watch me in the background. How is a girl suppose to live like that. "Please Jasper, just trust my judgement, I am a good person and I do know how to handle myself. I want this position and I have already taken it and I will do this job whether you or Emmett stand behind me with my decisions. It is my life and for once I am taking control." My voice was shakey for all I wanted to do was cry but my eyes were pleading with his. To trust me and have my back on this decision. I could only hope that he would cave in like Emmett does with Rose but who knows for Jasper is different then most guys I ever encountered with in my life. Hearing Jasper sigh broke my heart but I don't think he will understand how he and Emmett both just hurt me by not just being happy for me. "You got it Bella, I will be here for you no matter what and I stand behind you." Jasper said in a low voice as if it were just a secret between the two of us. My eyes darted up to his just staring at him in shock. I unhooked my arms from around my knees and crawled into his lap as he held me rocking me gently as we both looked out the window. Those were the words that I wanted to hear, I wanted to know that he stood behind me.

"So you found a place too huh? Where at?" I could hear the curiousity in his voice which made me feel a little better. "It is on the other side of town, a real cute townhouse. They are new. You should come check it out one of these days when you have time and all. This really nice lady named Ali...." "Bella can I talk to you please?" Emmett interrupted before I could finish what I was saying to Jasper. I sighed and looked up at Jasper who only nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I stood up and walked down the hall with Emmett who looked like a little kid just getting put into time out. "Bellsbell, I.... I know I over reacted but you have to understand if anything ever happened to you I would not forgive myself. With you having a job like that is somewhat putting you out there for danger to just come and take and I can not allow that to happen. I know you are an adult but to me you are still my sister, my only family I have left." He was right on that but it still did not serve him right to act like that. "I want you to be happy and I know you are happy with Jasper and that is great really it is, but this job I'm worried about." Emmett looked at me with sad eyes which broke my heart all over again. "Emmett you have to trust me on my judgement, I just had the same talk with my boyfriend, do not make me repeat myself to you aswell, I know you want whats best for me but how can I decide that when you are overly protective of me. I need to learn things on my own, just please stand behind me with this job its a great chance for me." I pleaded as I hugged my brother. Emmett stood there like a rock before wrapping me into his arms and crying softly. " I will always be your baby sister but its time for me to start my own life as it is for you to start your life with Rose." I said softly. "Just promise you will come over more than once a week please....." I laughed lightly "I promise Embear, now go spend some time with your future wife. I need to spend sometime with my boyfriend..." I kissed my brother on the cheek and watched him walk into his room to Rose. Taking a deep breath I walked back into my room and back into Jasper's arms where I belonged.

"So beautiful what were you saying earlier?" He asked me as he rested his chin against my head. "It does not matter now, we can talk about it later for now lets just spend some time alone." I know he couldn't agree more with me because next thing I felt were his cool lips pressing against mine. Kissing Jasper was the greatest experience in the world, it was such a right feeling to me. I deepened the kiss as I pulled him closer to me. I know I was not ready to take the huge leap and giving Jasper myself not just yet but one day I will. I was content with our make out sessions and I am sure he was too. I pulled away gasping for breath as he did too, while I stood up taking his hand into mine and walking over to the bed. "Stay with me tonight." He nodded as we both got under the covers starring at each other. "Bella... I love you... I hope you realize that." Jasper whispered softly as his hand trailed down the side of my face and along my collar bone. "I love you too Jasper" I said softly right before I leaned into him to start where we had left off. I felt him lean me against my back as he was on top of me kissing me from my lips to my neck and then back to my lips. It felt so right but I knew this was not the time. I had to stop this before it got any further than I wish for. I brought his face back up closer to mine before he kissed below my neck and kissed him again. After a few more minutes of kissing we pulled apart panting. I snuggled against his chest and closed his eyes as Jasper started to sing softly to me like he had the other night. Tomorrow was a new day, but atleast tonight had a happy ending. I made sure to stay next to Jasper through the intire night, not leaving the position that we fell asleep in.

I woke up hoping to not be alone and luck was on my side as I was still in his arms. I looked over at the clock that read six am. I groaned and rested my head back against his chest and closed my eyes. "Few more hours darling we can stay like this, I do not have to be at the gym until ten today. Dana has givin us a break for doing so well these few days." Jasper said as his arms tightened around me. I smilled into his chest and whispered good. I could stay like this all day long if it were possible but I knew at some point today I would have to go run some errands with Rose for the wedding and start picking out furniture for my new place. I also had to talk to Dana about when he wanted me to actually start, but I know that is not a huge rush on that just yet. I just hope that today things go a lot smoother than yesterday. I made a mental note to go back and talk to that Alice lady about the area I just signed the agreement with. Maybe she could introduce me to my new neighbors, hopefully they will be nice. I quickly pushed all those thoughts out of my mind for I wanted to just rest in peace with this moment of me in Jasper's arms for a few more hours. This was bliss to me, nothing could compare or make this moment better. Even if Emmett wanted to barge into my room with Rose tagging along right now that would not ruin this moment, nope nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Nothing at all.

I was hoping that time would go by slow but that just was not on my side today. Before I knew it the alarm on Jasper's phone was going off which ment he was going to have to leave me. I held on tighter to him not wanting to let go which caused him to chuckle. "Bella love, you will see me tonight don't worry." I sighed I knew he was right. I stood up and allowed him to get off the bed. I knew he didn't want to really go either because he was putting off walking out my bedroom at the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as deeply as I could. While still kissing Jasper picked me up bridal style and put me back into bed. Kissing me on the forehead one last time he bid me goodbye until this evening when he would be free from his training session. I watched him walk out the door and curled up with the pillow that he had used last night. This was my comfort pillow while he was gone all because it still smelled like him. I was not ready to get up so I was inhaling his scent and was fast asleep once again. Just a few more hours of sleep before I start my day. I'm sure Rose is doing the samething right now as I think to myself.

**_******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Pleaseeee :) Thanks you guys rock and are the best!!!! ******_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_*****Kay this is a short chapter....did not really know what to write to add up to the ending of this chapter so I just went with it. Its not much and I am sorry about that. But it is a milestone in the Bella and Jasper relationship :) I hope you enjoy it. I will be posting a few more chapters tonight and I will try to get one more chapter in before I leave on monday for a week. Remember I do not own twilight or ufc and to please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top..... the great reviews I have been getting has gotten me into the mood to add more than just one chapter at a time. If I get less reviews I just may post one chapter here and there... I don't know :/ we will see.... thanks again for all the great reviews you guys rock*******_**

The past few weeks had gone by with a blink of an eye. Between shopping for my new place, making final details on the wedding, and of course spending every night with Jasper. The night before the fight was going to a big event, a lot of the fighters get together for a special dinner and wishing the ones who are fighting good luck. Its like a huge family reunion if you ask me, one big happy family. Not really but still its a lot of fun. I was in the process of letting Rose do the finish touches of my make up before I was sent off to get dressed. I shut my bedroom door and looked at my bed where my outfit was at. It was a simple black corset with a pair of black dress pants. I will never know how I let Rose talk me into wearing this, but I know after dinner I was going to stay at my new place. Let Rose and Emmett have the house to themselves something that I am sure they both would like. As soon as I zipped up the back of the corset I stood staring at myself in the mirror. This sure did something for my chest, made it extra noticeable....damn Rosalie Hale and her fashion sense. As I quote her "It will knock the words right out of Jasper's mouth and leave him speechless along with wanting you. You my dear will be his greatest temptation and will have to sit through dinner knowing he can not have you yet. Perfect little innocent teasing never hurt anyone." I rolled my eyes as I replayed that scene from a few days ago when she bought the outfit for me. I will admit that I did look pretty good, but I knew it was all her doing. I heard the doorbell ring, it must be the guys. Emmett had gone over to Jasper's to get ready to give us girls some private time to get ready. I'm sure knowing my brother it was to give Jasper the big brother talk and rules about dating his sister even though he is a tad bit late on that. A good thing that has also happened over these past few weeks was Emmett and Jasper both got close, it was as if Jasper and I have dated for years and was apart of this family, that was a good thing. As long as he stayed on my brother's good side we were all good.

I grabbed my small handbag and headed down the stairs were Rose was waiting for me."Ready?" She asked as I looked a little nervous over at the door. "Bella stop, it will be fine." I smiled as we both walked over to the door opening it quickly. There stood both guys looking very handsome. Both in black button down long sleeve shirts with slacks. Jasper looked so good that I could strip him down from that outfit and just take him. I noticed that Jasper was looking at me with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide open. I couldn't help but laugh when Emmett was looking the same way. This was a kodak moment, how to make the guys look like idiots. I put my finger underneath Jasper's chin and shut his mouth. "You look handsome tonight." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me as close as he could. "You love look breath taking, you look...no words can describe you right now. " I smiled as we kissed. "Alright break it up, come on you two lets go. Everyone is waiting on us" I heard Emmett say as he was trying to break us apart. I couldn't help but laugh as we all walked over to the cars. I rode with Jasper in his truck as my brother and Rose took her car.

When we got to the restaurant we hurried inside to avoid any crowds that may appear since so many famous fighters were going to be here. Jasper was still in the dark about who he was going to be fighting but hey he just had one more day to go before he would find out. I sat next to Jasper holding hands under the table. I knew he was pushing it aside of who he was fighting to just enjoy tonight. "Thank you all for coming tonight is about having fun and gentlemen please do no forget you are to fight tomorrow. No hangovers please.." Dana said as he held up his drink in a toast to the fighters. Everyone started laughing knowing damn well that someone here was bound to go into a fight tomorrow with a hangover... I pity the fool if they hit that person in the stomach because I am sure something was bound to come up. "Now I would really like to say a big thanks for Jasper for keeping his cool about who he was fighting as it has been a less than twenty four hours you will come face to face with this man and my money will be that you will beat the shit out of him. You are the rising star tonight, and we all here want to congratulate on how well you have progressed these past few weeks and look forward to the fight tomorrow. Everyone dig in!" Dana exclaimed as he gave Jasper the go ahead on being a great fighter. All you could hear out of the private room we had at the restaurant was laughter. People taking their turns on cracking jokes about my brother and Jasper. This fight really was a main event this year, according to Dana it sold out within a day. I felt Jasper's hand run up and down my right leg underneath the table. This gesture took me by surprise because it really was just getting to me. What if his hand had inched up further and further. He better behave himself tonight my gosh. Although he may have to I on the other hand could think about things all I want. I made sure to every once in awhile to lean closer to Jasper letting him see the clevage with a perfect eyeshot. He was biting his lip through out the night and I knew that I was getting to him. One point for me, zero points for Jasper. I am good. Dinner flew by and next thing I knew everyone was wishing Jasper and my brother good luck tomorrow and saying their goodbyes. This was my chance to spend a special night with Jasper. I hugged my brother and Rose goodbye and got into the truck. This was the first time Jasper would be over at my own place, and I really kept my fingers crossed in hopes that he would stay the night with me tonight.

Once as we were on the road I gave Jasper the directions to my place still trying to figure out how to ask him to stay the night. It was a silent drive home besides when I spoke when to turn and what not. After twenty minutes we had pulled up to my building just sitting in the truck. Before I was about to speak Jasper had gotten out and was opening my door for me. I smiled as I took his hand as he helped me out of the truck. Walking hand in hand up to the front door is when we stopped. "Bella, you really do look amazing tonight...." I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Jasper, would you like to come in?" I knew my question and tossed him off guard because he stood there looking a little shock. I wonder if he thought that maybe Emmett would come running out the door attacking him if he had said yes. I unlocked the door as he stood there still thinking about what to say. "Yes Bella..." Jasper said above a whisper. This was my chance. I took his hand into mine and led him through the door. Before I knew what was happening Jasper and pinned me against the door once it was shut and started to kiss me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my fingers run through his hair as our kiss got deeper. I was in pure heaven at this moment. I knew I was ready. I felt Jasper pick me up bridal style with my arms still around his neck he walked up the stairs but stopped at the top looking a little confused. I giggled softly and pointed to the room on the right which was my room. He smiled and walked into the room setting me down on the bed. I pulled him down back on top of me and continued where we had left off. I felt Jasper pull away after a few minutes and sitting up. "Bella I love you, I really do and I don't know if we can continue this.... I don't want to hurt you...." I sat up and rested my hand against his cheek looking at him. "Jasper, I am ready for this..... I'm ready for the next step. Please..." I said softly. I watched him watch me for what seemed like forever before he leaned down to kiss me again. I felt his hands go up and down my arms and then to the back. He slowly started to unzip the corset and I could feel myself getting anxious about this. Once the corset was off Jasper took off his shirt with my help of course and leaned me down against the pillows. "You Bella Swan are absolutely beautiful." He whispered before kissing me again. Tonight I was going to remember this forever.... I was giving Jasper not only my heart but my body and soul.

Yes last night was beyond my wildest dreams, it was perfect as it could have possible be. I woke up in his arms like before only it seemed as if we were closer than ever. I was not the one to lay in bed naked but for some reason at this moment it just felt right. I loved the feel of his skin against mine. I sighed a peaceful sigh and snuggled into his chest closing my eyes again. I knew he would have to leave soon since today was the day of the fight. I would go with him, be the good girlfriend that I am and sit with him while he awaits for his time to shine. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he kissed my hair. "Good morning love." I looked up at him resting my chin against his chest and smiled. "Well good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" I watched as a smile played across his lips. "You know the answer to that darling, how did you sleep?" "Just like a baby" I laughed at that comment,ever since I have been sleeping in his arms my sleep has gotten better. "Love, we have to get ready, I have to be there by noon to set up the interviews and everything...come on lets get going." I groaned as we both sat up. I quickly wrapped the blanket around my body as Jasper slipped on his boxers. I really did not want to move from the position we were in but it was a must. "Go get in the shower and we can go grab something to eat after we stop by my place to get my bag and everything." I nodded and hurried into the bathroom bringing the sheet with me. After the shower I put on a pair of jeans a tapout tank top. I was going to wear the hoodie that I had bought supporting Jasper. It had said on the back Team Whitlock along witha picture of Jasper in his shorts with his gloves on. A good picture if you asked me. Once the hoodie was on I walked out of the bathroom to find Jasper dressed in his clothes from last night sitting on the bed. I sat next to him as he looked over at me witha smile. "Are you ready love? That hoodie looks great on you by the way.." He said as he kissed me softly. "Thanks, I do have to show my support for the greatest fighter out there besides my brother you know, just let me get my bag and I will meet you down by the truck." He nodded as we kissed one more time before he was on his way down to the truck. I grabbed my bag out of the chair sitting in the corner of the bedroom and hurried down the stairs out the door. When I got to the truck I noticed Jasper had a strange expression on his face.

"Jasper...what is it?" I asked as I put my hand on his arm. My action must have brought him out of his daze because he looked at me a little confused. "Huh...what...oh sorry. I just thought I saw someone that I knew from texas here." Nothing else was said as we got into the truck heading over to his place. "Who do you think you saw?" I asked, curiosity was really getting to me. I watched him as his hands held the wheel tighter than normal. "Jasper?" Nothing....he was silent. He never was silent. I did not know to just leave the subject alone or what, but it really was getting to me. I was about to speak when he beat me to it. " I thought I saw her..... my ex. But I do not know why she should be here in Las Vegas and not back in Texas. But this city is big, so maybe it was just someone that looked like her." Oh.... I did not know what to say. So many thoughts started to run through my mind about this. What if he did see her, would he go back to her? After all she was his first love... but he said he loved me and after last night I would hope I ment something special to him. Oh god please don't let me be one of those girls that regrets her first time please don't let that happen. How would I react if it was her? I'm sure it really wasn't her I mean what would be the chances of his ex girlfriend be right here in Las Vegas, Nevada? Seriously...don't be stupid Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**_****Alright here is another chapter for you....this chapter and the next chapter are going to be in Jasper's point of view...for these two are going to be dealing with the fight and it should be told in his point of view...thats my opinion. I had to delete my other story for the time being so that I could upload the new chapters for this story. If someone can please email me at _****_midnight__****_ and help with trying to convert these so that I can go more than 15 chapters it would be greatly appreciated, if not than I guess I will have to cut the story short.... so please someone help me!!!!! Alright I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will post one more soon, and then I will try to get one more on before I leave.... again thanks and don't forget to review and if someone can be a life savior with this converting thing I would be in debt to ya... :) Thanks again...don't forget REVIEW!! and I do not own Twilight nor UFC*******_**

*****Jasper's point of view******

Last night with Bella was just beyond words to describe. It was such a great feeling it was as if we belonged together forever. Those were the feelings I got every time that I was around this girl. That we were just ment to be together. I was in love with this girl and I doubt she would ever realize the affect that she had on me. Every morning I would watch her wake up in my arms it was pure bliss for us both I know that for sure. This girl has consumed my mind twentyfour/seven she was all I could think about even during the training. Had it not been for her company these past few weeks would have been of me going crazy for the fact I still had no clue who I was fighting. Today was the day I would find out. After I had sent Bella to get a shower and get ready I quickly got dressed and sat down on the bed thinking. I was thinking about how lucky I was to have met her that night when she knocked us both down on the ground. Even then when my arms went around her to protect her I felt a special bond between the two of us and we had not even known each other yet. Through this time Emmett had acted not only as the big protective brother but also as a friend of mine. We actually became real close since the first night I was over at his house. He was the only guy that I had ever confided in about my past. He knew all about Alice, he knew my pain. He said that he went through a lot before he found Rose and he knew immediately that she was the one for him the first day he had his eyes on her. I'm just glad I finally had someone to talk to that understood besides Bella. Which was good for me, I know its soon but I have been thinking of asking Bella to maybe move in with me but I doubt she will now that she had her own place and she was extremely excited to have something to call her own. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Bella sit next to me on the bed with a smile. The hoodie looked real good on her. I gave her a compliment on the hoodie and gave her a soft kiss as she told me to meet her down at the truck.

As soon as I had stepped out of the townhouse walking over to my truck I noticed an all familiar head of black spikey hair. A hairstyle only a certain girl I knew that could pull it off. There is no possible way that Alice was here.... I mean...oh god. What if that was her. So many emotions started to run through me just the idea of that girl being in this town. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella asked me what was wrong. "Huh...what...oh sorry I just thought I saw someone that I knew from Texas here." I quickly helped her get in the passenger seat as I hurried and got in the drivers side. Nothing else was said as we headed over to my place but my thoughts were still on the chances of her being in this town. "Jasper who do you think you saw?" I heard Bella ask me and with that question my hands tightened on the wheel staying silent. How could I explain it to her without hurting her or her getting the wrong idea. Do not get me wrong, Bella has done nothing but made me the happiest man alive since the day I met her and I was completely in love with that girl nothing could stop that. But deep down even after I had moved on Alice was still in the back of my mind. We had a history, and I know that will always be there, but how can I stop it before I let it break Bella and I apart? I couldn't let that happen, I would be a dead man if I ever hurt Bella. Not just by Emmett either, or Dana.... I would cause pain to myself if I ever knew that I hurt her. " I thought I saw her....my ex. But I do not know why she should be here in Las Vegas not in Texas. But this city is big and what would the chances of her being here really be? Maybe it was just someone that looked like her...Don't worry love." I turned to give her a reassuring smile, but I was also trying to re assure myself as well.

I only lived about fifteen minutes away from Bella's place so we arrived in no time. We walked into my apartment as I told Bella to make herself at home as I walked into my bedroom. I was going to take a quick shower and hurry to get back to Bella. I'm sure my reaction towards the look alike of Alice did not help her, she probably is regretting last night. I hope not...last night was amazing and I will make sure she knows that. I was in the shower and out in no time, smelling like that Axe body wash, this stuff actually smells pretty good. No wonder why they have those commercials. I pulled the tapout tshirt over my head and my tapout shorts were on. I was set to go, I had my fighting shorts in my bag along with my gloves and a hoodie. I was set, I walked out of the room and found Bella sitting on the couch holding a book in her hand. "I never took you for one for reading Jasper." Bella said as she looked up from the book. She really was a stunning beautiful woman. "Yes well I am a history fanatic, specially about the wars you know. I guess fighting has always been in my blood someway or another." I laughed at my little pathetic joke which caused Bella to laugh as well. I was glad to see her laughing and smiling. "Come on love, lets go get some breakfast." I helped her get off the couch and we were back in the truck before we knew it. "Does some breakfast burritos sound ok with you?" I asked in hopes she would say yes, I know I should not be eating that today but it just sounded so good. "Sounds delicious to me." Bella said as she scooted over to the middle of the front seat and rest her head against my shoulder as we drove away. I decided to go through the drive thru at this little mexican place on the way to the gym. I know once we got there we would have a little bit of time to eat and talk. I really needed to talk to Bella and let her know how much I loved her. I also had hopes that Dana would have granted me the one wish for the room I would be staying in before the fights would start. I wanted that room covered with red and white roses. This was a treat for Bella, she needed to know how special she was to me.

The fights were being held at the casino like always, so I pulled into the valet quickly tossing the keys to that guy and helped Bella out. I made sure that we had both of our bags along with the bag of food before walking through the casino. People were already lining up for the fights and we still had awhile to go....they were crazy. Once one of the securty guards led us to the door of the room we would be in I smiled to myself as I told Bella to close her eyes. I was not going to let her see the flowers just yet. I opened the door and sure enough the room was perfect. Had some extras probably courtisy of Dana. "Alright love, open your eyes..." I whispered in her ear. I watched her as her eyes opened and she let out a gasp. "Jasper what in the world....these are beautiful." She said softly as she turned to face me. "Well beautiful they are for you, I just want you to know how much I love and adore you. You are worth anything and everything I can possible give to you, and this is my gift to you. I will shower you in roses every day that we are together Bella Swan, I promise you that. Come on lets get inside and eat." We walked in the room as I watched Bella go and smell every single vase of roses she could reach. I set the bags on the ground by the couch and put the bag of food on the table. Emmett and Rose should be here soon to grab their food, of course we would have gotten them something. I'm sure Emmett will crack his jokes about the flowers as well. But that don't matter, what mattered was Bella loving them.

Bella curled up on the couch against me as we ate and talked. Every day she would surprise me with new information either about herself or just by her actions. Although I will give her credit she has not fallen as much as she use to or that is what her brother said. Emmett and Rose had came in a few minutes later to eat with us. We were all laughing and having a good time when Dana came in to get Emmett and I for our interviews. I stayed behind for a second to give Bella a kiss goodbye. I slowly dipped her down as her arms were around my neck and I kissed her with such passion that I swear we should not be in this room instead we should be at home. But I had a fight today. I smiled as I kissed her one last time before setting her down on the couch and walking out of the room. Emmett told me that these interviews would go from the actual fight to my history or my personal life and to be prepared. I sat next to Emmett and Dana on the other side of him at the table in the room where the conference was being held.

Questions were being thrown around between Emmett and myself. One reporter had asked about Emmett's upcoming wedding and another about his fight tonight. Emmett was joking with them which was cool atleast I was getting an idea on how to handle the questions. "This question is for Jasper....is it true that you are getting cozy with Emmett's sister?" Where in the hell are these people getting information...... remember Jasper you are a pro now, of course people are going to be in your business. "I really don't see how my personal life has anything to do with the fight that is going to be held today....but to answer your question I am a taken man and that is all I will say. So please next question." I was not going to put Bella under any chance of being harmed. Emmett made sure to keep her out of the light of the cameras as well, but who knows with her new job. She just may put herself out there..... "I have a question for Jasper." I heard someone say. I looked around the room to try and find the voice but I couldn't. "What is the question sir?" "How do you feel about your opponent tonight?" I was quiet for a second before I cleared my throat. "Unfortunately I do not know who I am fighting tonight, but I am sure it will be a good fight for I am putting more than hundred percent in my fight. I can not say anything about the person who I am fighting for I do not know them..." "I believe you know this person very well Jasper...." Where is this voice at? I was searching the room when all of a sudden my eyes stopped dead in their tracks when I saw the person speaking. You have got to be fucking kidding me..... " I believe Jasper Whitlock that we do know each other quit well don't you say, so I am sure these fans of the UFC will enjoy the fight tonight." My blood started to boil for all I wanted to do right now was jump over this table and into the audience. Let the fight start a few hours earlier than planned...that would sound great to me. "Edward Cullen..." His name was venom coming out of my mouth. I let a small growl out when everyone was quiet. You could cut the air with a knife from the tension. The one guy that I hated the most was the one I was going to be fighting....the guy that I caught Alice with. This indeed would be a fight to the death for I will not let him take me down. "I guess Jasper I will be seeing you in the ring soon....don't worry Alice says hi by the way." I nearly jumped out of my seat at that comment when Emmett held me back. "You Edward Cullen will get what you deserve no doubt, this will be settled in the ring and only then we shall see who the better man is."Dana could sense my anger arising I am sure for he had the interview short and ushered Emmett and I out of the room in a heart beat. I quickly ditched out and went to the small work out room that was hidden and started to punch the bag. There was no way I could see Bella right now.... I had to hold this anger in until after the fight. Tonight I was going all out for this, one thing that prick was right about was that these fans will for sure be getting a show.


	13. Chapter 13

**_**********Alright so I wanted to get this chapter up before I left out of town. I know its not as long as I hoped it would be, but atleast its another chapter. I promise that this is not the end of the fight. I hope you guys enjoy, please review review review! I will write as much as I can while I am gone and when I get back I will post a few chapters. Have a good week guys!! Thanks again, remember I do not own Twilight or UFC********_**

****Jasper's point of View*****

I got lost in hitting hte punching bag that I never once heard the door to the gym open. When I gave the bag one last hit it was stopped by Emmett. "Jasper man, don't let that fool of an ass get to you. I get it you got anger but don't let it get to the point that you can not go to the one person that will calm you down. That anger you have towards that Edward will be there the moment you step in that ring, but for now let it go." I watched Emmett as he held the bag. He was right I finally gave in and nodded to him. "Come on man, Bella awaits for you.." Emmett said as he dragged me out of the room.I knew Emmett was right, I should be calm right now not mad. But it was hard not to for the fact that I was going to be fighting the one person that I just loathed. How could this be happening....then could it really be that I saw Alice this morning? Please just whatever happens do not let me run into Alice if she was here, please god.

I walked into the room where Bella was and saw her sitting on the couch with her tear stained face. I must had been gone long, or Emmett when and told her about my little anger issue I just had. I sat down next to her wrapping my arms around her holding her close. "Jasper I was so worried that you did something stupid, or something bad happened and you were in jail..." Bella exclaimed as she slapped my arm. I could only smile cause I knew she ment well and that she probably wanted to hurt me with that slap but it really didn't even sting. "Bella I'm sorry, I just had to take a few minutes to myself... I didn't mean to worry you darlin I really did not have any intentions of doing that." I rocked her back and forth until her tears stopped and she just rest in my arms. "I'm sorry Jasper, I just...Emmett only told me that you were fighting someone from your past that you had a huge problem with and you found out during the interview. He never gave me a name or anything. Are you ok now?" She asked with her brown eyes staring into mine. I gently wiped her tears away and kissed her softly. "I am better now, thank you love."I kissed her again. I pulled her closer to me as our kiss got deeper. I loved the feeling I got when she would run her fingers through my hair when we were kissing or just cuddling. I smiled when she broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine. " I love you Jasper Whitlock and you are better than any guy in this planet, don't ever doubt that. You are more amazing than who ever you are fighting, and always remember I love you." Bella said with love in her eyes. "Now little sister of mine how can you say he is better than any guy on this planet, he should be second to me!!" Emmett said as he walked into the room. Leave it to him to ruin a moment. "Way to ruin the moment idiot brother of mine...." I heard Bella say. "Its alright love." I wrapped my arms around her waist again and held her close to me. I was glad that she was able to calm me down and she really did not have to do anything. Just being her presences was good enough for anything.

"Well Jasper your fight is gonna be happening in about four hours we should watch a movie or something..." I wanted to spend as much with Bella as I could but I knew that was useless because Emmett had told her no. All the fun times are for after the fight. We had a meet and great with UFC fans before the fight so I knew this was the last time I would see Bella until after the fight. I sighed and kissed Bella one last time and was being dragged back out the door by Emmett. He was showing me all the ropes of things that had to be done before the fight. Luck was on my side for since the interview I had not seen Edward which was good for me. I followed Emmett down the hall way to the room where Dana was at with other fighters that trained out from our gym. We were all gathered to sign autographs and take pictures. This will be fun. Only a few more hours.

*********Bella's Point of View***********

I decided that after Jasper and Emmett had left to do their thing I would take a walk around and see what was going on. After the wedding is when I officially start my job and I really can't wait for that. I was walking around minding my own business when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find that lady that ran the townhomes that I lived in waving at me. I smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Bella, I'm not sure if you remember my name but I'm Alice." I smiled and shook her hand. Got it her name is Alice. For a second I couldn't remember for the life of me. "How are you Alice?" "I'm doing good, just spending the day here waiting for the fights. My husband is fighting tonight." Well that is one thing we had in common both had someone we cared for fighting tonight. "Thats cool, I wish him luck. I know a few of the fighters tonight, my brother is fighting tonight along with my boyfriend." I smiled at the thought of watching Jasper fighting tonight. Get ready get set oh here comes the fun tonight when I get home!!

"Well that is awesome. I wish both of your guys luck tonight. Who is your boyfriend?" Alice asked me as she was bouncing around as if she was trying to look for someone. "His name is Jasper..." I watched as her eyes were wide open and she stood dead in her tracks. "Um, I gotta go...nice seeing you Bella." Before I could say anything else she took off running. That girl really was strange. I continued to walk around and ended up finding Rose who was walking away from talking to some of the ring girls. They were friends of hers and also brides maids for the wedding. "Hey Rose, how's it going?" I asked as I walked up next to her. "Bella!! I was telling the girls that the wedding is all set and that the day just needs to hurry up and get here." Rose exclaimed. She was to cute. "I ran into Alice again, it was strange cause she reacted funny when I told her that I was dating Jasper, apparently she is married to someone that is fighting tonight. Never got his name though...oh well. " I was telling Rose about that little run in and I pulled her back to the guys room to tell her about my night with Jasper. "BELLA YOU SLEPT WITH JASPER?!?!??!" "Rose keep your voice down someone is bound to hear you, and yes......it was perfect!!" I had to plug my ears as she screamed with excitement. "I don't want the details but tell me, besides you saying that it was perfect no regrets right? Did you use protection?" That last question stunned me, I never even thought about it. Oh god.....we didn't use protection. Oh god.... By the look on my face Rose got her answer. " Oh good god, you didn't!!!!" She whispered. "Bella, you know you are going to have to keep up with your period right? You better let me know if you are late next month, promise me.?" I nodded. I was dumbstruck by the mistake last night without using protection, but it was worth it. Lets just hope that......oh god quit thinking about it.

After finishing the small talk there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to find Jessica one of the ring girls standing there. "Hey Bella, you and Rose ready? Its time for Jasper's fight..he is going on in fifteen minutes." I nodded as we all walked down the hall way and into the convention center where the fights were being held. Once we got into our seats I heard the announcers start talking. "Well Dana, what do you think about the next fighters coming up?" Some guy asked Dana. I knew they were getting ready to start introducing Jasper. "You should have been there at the interview, the tension you could cut with a knife I really think that tonight this will be the best fight of the year due to the fact that these two guys have history. Not the good kind either, so we will see who comes out on top but personally I think Jasper Whitlock will be the one to shine." Dana replied and with that Jasper's song started playing as he walked out.

_My anger's swellin, my hate is dwellin_

_I might be naughty or nice there aint no tellin_

_My mind is trashed, I'm about to blast_

_Not even a hero can save your fuckin ass_

_Throw em' in da mosh pit, stomp em' in da mosh pit_

_Swing yo mothafuckin fist and beat em in da mosh pit_

_Throw em' in da mosh pit, stomp 'em in da mosh pit_

_Swing yo mothafuckin fist about beat em in da mosh pit_

I was screaming my head off for him. The crowd was going wild and not to mention that it was a great song he was walking out to. It suit his feelings for this fight well. I kept my eyes closely on Jasper as he got checked out making sure he was clear to get in the cage. He was pumped up, once he ripped off his shirt and jumped into the cage the crowd went crazy. He looked good, jumping up and down swinging his fist around getting hyped up. Once his opponent's music started I watched as Jasper's eyes got angry looking. I felt Rose tap me on the shoulder and I leaned closer to her to hear what she was going to tell me. "Apparently this guy's name is Edward Cullen, he is the guy that took Jasper's girl way back, they use to be friends real good friends. Emmett said that Jasper is ready to kill, he has not seen them since all of that went down." I was shocked, why did that last name sound so familiar...Cullen...Cullen....Alice Cullen? Could Alice be the ex that Jasper had told me about?? Oh god....

******Jasper's Point of View********

I watched as Edward stepped into the cage with a smirk on his face. I was shooting daggers for I am going to take this asshole down in the first round. I will do it. He will feel pain.... I watched as the referee pointed at me asking if I was ready I only nodded not trusting my mouth to speak. He did the same to Edward who nodded with a wink. Of course we were to touch gloves for respect but I had no respect for him. Once I stepped close enough to touch gloves Edward had to open his mouth. "So its true you are dating Emmett McCarty's sister? I bet she is a nice piece of ass, I'm sure I could get her just like I had Alice...." Edward said in a low voice just loud enough for me to hear. That was it.... Fuck the respect. My blood was boiling for I honestly wanted nothing more than to beat him to death. At one point Edward and I use to be like brothers, infact he was the one that introduced Alice and I. I just never understood how someone you trust could break that trust and not even feel guilty. No remorse was ever felt between Edward and Alice, they did not care. They just wanted to be together and of course Alice thought that she could get her rid of her feelings for him by being with me she claimed that it never worked. I probably was just a decoy for them to get together. They had to make things hard.... At this very moment all I could think about was that day that I found them in bed together. These past few seconds felt like years to me I could not wait for this bell to ring. I was going to get my justice and beat him like I should have done those years ago when I found them that day.

Once the bell rang I swung my right fist at his face. I knew he was not expecting that because he fell down. There was no way this good for nothing human being will make it through the first round. I quickly jumped on top of him pounding my fist at his face as quick and hard as I could. I thought I was doing well until I felt him move his legs and kick me over to where I was on my back and he was on top of me trying to throw some punches. I was doing my best at blocking him for all I could feel was nothing but hate and anger at him. This feeling is what will win me the fight. Edward had gotten me into a choke hold trying to make me tap out but that just was not going to happen. I remembered Emmett showing me how to get out of this, I kept wiggling my body around slowly easing my way out of his grip. As soon as I got out I had his leg caught in between mine. Here was my chance. With his leg stuck in the triangle move I started swinging my first at him. Watching his head bounce up and down with every hit to the face I knew that the referee was going to stop the fight if I did not knock him out soon. With one last hard hit to the side of the face I watched as Edward's eyes closed and his body went limp for a second. The referee jumped in between me and pulled me off of Edward's body. I knew I had won, I just had to have. I ran in circles, doing back flips in the cage for I won by knock out. Once Edward quickly came through we were standing near each other with the referee holding both arms to announce the winner. "And the winner after two minutes and thirty five seconds by knock out Jasper Whitlock" I could hear the crowd yelling my name and I turned to look at Edward. "Who is the better man now, don't fuck with me or my girl."

I was going to have the final word, and with that I quickly ran out of the cage and into the crowd to find Bella cheering me on. I quickly took her in my arms and dipped her kissing her passionately. That even made the crowd go crazy and girls were screaming awes. "You Mr. Whitlock are sweaty, but extremely sexy. That was the best fight I had seen ever... I'm proud of you." Bella said once the kiss had broken apart. I smiled and kissed her again. " I will see you in the back room after your brother's fight." I said giving her one last kiss and walked to the backstage with my team mates behind me cheering me on. This was the fight I wanted, not even allowing this fight to go into the second round. He got what he deserved, maybe he will take it as a messge. We will see, but for now I had one my first UFC fight with a knock out. A great way to start my career, and of course had to end the perfect fight with the perfect kiss from the girl of my dreams. Bella Swan.

**_**** The song that Jasper uses when he walks out is Mosh Pit by three six mafia... good song... if you are angry :) lol ***** REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_********YAY an update...Sorry its been a week but I needed a vacation, plus I had to celebrate my birthday :/ lol. Its not a long chapter but I am working on adding another one shortly after this. I'm going to speed things up and have somethings happen in the next few chapters so I will just skip a few months per say lol. Don't worry...it will work out. On sad news....my favorite fighter lost his fight on saturday night :*( so I didn't feel like writing anything that was dealing with the ufc at that moment....it was sad... poor Chuck Liddell...and to think it might be his last fight too *sigh* alright enough sadness....new chapter for you guys. I'm really grateful for how much people are reviewing and marking this story. You guys are great!!! Thank you..... a big inspiration for me to keep writing this story, it has gotten better reviews that I could have ever imagined. Thanks again! 3 ****** REMEMBER TO REVIEW!***************_

Once all the fighters were allowed to leave they had gathered into a fancy restaurant for the celebrating meal. Out of the eight fights that had happened tonight only two guys had lost from the gym both Jasper and my brother trained at. Good for them all I really was happy but deep down I was concerned for Jasper and who he ended up fighting. I could not imagine what he was going through after learning who that guy was. As I watched Jasper interact with the guys I knew he was putting up a front so that they really couldn't tell that he was affected by the fight emotionally.

"Excuse me... I'll be right back." I kissed Jasper on the cheek as I got up from the table to go to the restroom. Right before I could get to the door a guy had blocked me. What the hell? "Hello gorgeous, how are you tonight?" I looked up at the voice and could not believe it. "What do you want?" Before me stood the guy that Jasper had fought. I could feel the blood boil under my skin for what angered me the most was how he could have hurt such a great person. "I just want to talk to you, after all you are very nice looking. My name is Edward by the way..." Giving a look of disgust to him. "Yeah I know who you are now please get out of my way." I tried to step aside him but he was to quick and once again was blocking me. "Listen here jerk, leave me alone I am not interested in you what so ever so just back the fuck away from me." I said as I badly wanted to hit him right across that face removing that stupid smirk. "Bella really, you don't even know me. You could have the time of your life if you gave me one chance. Come on babe.." Edward said as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I smacked his hand away just glaring at hime. I was about to speak when someone behind me beat me to say something. "Bella...love is there a problem here?" Jasper...my knight in shining armor. I turned around and went standing next to him. "Can we just leave please?" I whispered to him, I all of a sudden lost the urge to having to use the restroom. I felt Jasper push me slightly behind him as he got closer to Edward. "You listen here Cullen and listen good, I told you before to stay away from me and my girl but you don't listen. I have no problem beating the hell out of you again just as I did merely a few hours ago." Jasper said with his voice low and angry. I watched as Edward kept his smirk on his face. "That was a lucky shot Jasper and you know it, I can beat you like I did a few years ago with no problem. Everyone gets one lucky hit in their lifetime and you already had yours. So if you want to go at it again lets go right now. What you say pretty boy."

"Jasper come on, he is not worth it.... please." I begged as I put my hand on his shoulder. He did not even move a muscle, did not even say anything back to me. Instead he kept his glare on Edward. Watching the scene infront of me was feeling as if I was sitting in a theatre watching a movie play out. But this was no movie this was real and the next thing I knew Jasper and lunged at Edward. I was frozen inplace as I watched the two throw punches back and forth. As soon as I could find my voice I started to scream for Jasper to stop. I knew with my screams that Emmett would come and help me but I had no time to wait so I quickly tried to break them up myself. Stupid mistake I made. "Jasper stop now!" I screamed as I reached for Jasper's arm. I pulled him away slightly but before I knew it I felt something hit me in the side of my face. "Bella?!?!" Jasper yelled. I brought my hand up to the side of my face where I felt the impact of someone's fist. "How fucking dare you hit her!" I heard Emmett say as he walked up behind us. I turned into Jasper's arms as my brother came standing infront of us glaring down at Edward. "You messed with the wrong family here dude and you will pay for hitting my sister. But not tonight." Emmett said in a deep low voice. "And exactly how are you going to make me pay there oh great big brother..." Edward said sarcastically. I cried into Jasper's chest as he held me watching the scene infront of him. "I'll take care of him Emmett its fine...really.... let me handle him." Jasper said with venom dripping out of his voice. "No he is mine, in a few days there is a local king of the cage fight here at the Hard Rock casino....be there..." Emmett said and quickly turned around ushering us out of the restaurant. Now in the back of my mind was how much trouble both Jasper and Emmett can get into for fighting outside of the ring. Please god....don't let them get into trouble. I can only imagine all the ideas of how to break Edward were going through my brother's mind for the simple fact he hit his baby sister. Edward was going to pay and I had no say in what he would get in return. All of that get even stuff was being left up to my brother and Jasper. They were guys after all, it is in their nature.

Once I was sitting in the truck I waited for Jasper to return with some ice for the side of my face. I looked in the mirror and a bruise was already forming on my cheek. This was not how the night was suppose to end. Just rethinking about the things that went down brought tears to my face. I tried to wipe the tears away but winced in pain from my fingers touching the side of my face. I couldn't stop crying as I heard the door to the truck open and Jasper got in. "Darling...lets put some..." Jasper quit talking as I turned to face him with tears streaming down my face. I watched as his face expression his eyes glowing with concern as he moved closer to me slowly and gently putting the bag of ice against my face. I winced as the coldness touched my skin but relaxed as I let the cold take over the pain. I just kept my eyes on Jasper's as he held the ice there. "Bella...love I am so so sorry about this. This should not have happened to you at all, god I can't forgive myself. You got hurt and its my fault. My stupidity got you hurt!" I could hear his voice crack with emotion as guilt was taking over him. I could not find my voice to speak to let him know that I was not mad at him. I knew he was doing what any boyfriend in their right mind would do if a guy would not leave their girlfriend alone. No I was far from mad at him, in fact I was completely utterly grateful for his actions. Had he not had been there tonight who knows what would have happened. All I know for sure about this Edward guy was that he was a snake, an evil human being. I'm sure Alice is no better either but I shouldn't be to quick to judge on her maybe she grew up from the time she hurt Jasper...who knows.

Once I found my voice I slowly brought my hand to the side of Jasper's face and rested my hand there. "Jasper, its not your fault...I'm not mad at you. I just want to say thank you for tonight. You really were helping me, so what if I got hit who cares. It was an accident and I think you got more punches in on him then he did on you and me both combined." I smiled slightly at my little attempt of a joke. It was useless Jasper was not smiling at all. "Bella I can't handle the fact that you got hurt because of a history I had with this jackass." I sighed and leaned closer to Jasper and whispered softly "Jasper get over it. I am fine, and infact I think nothing is sexier than a boyfriend standing up for his girl..." Well it was true, granted I got hurt in the process but that could quickly be forgotten if we kept up in the moment of how hot I thought he was for doing that. I knew that this was going to hurt but I could suck up the pain for awhile, I slowly moved the ice away from my face and put the bag down on the seat bringing Jasper closer to me as possible. I slowly kissed him softly on the lips hoping he would calm down and feel the love that I was feeling. I didn't have to wait long for Jasper had kissed me back softly and gently as he could. We pulled away with small smiles on our lips. Thank you god for being on my side for him to get side track and not be feeling such guilt. "Jasper can I stay with you tonight?" I asked softly in hopes that he would say yes. He let out a light chuckle which caused me to smile. I tried not to show that my big smile was hurting on my face but it was useless Jasper saw right through me. "Silly Bella, you should stop smiling and yes I would love for you to stay with me tonight. Now lets get you home." We kissed one more time before he started the truck and drove away. I went back to leaning in the seat with the ice pack resting against the side of my face. Tonight I was going to make things special for Jasper....to let him forget about how the night had ended.

As soon as we arrived at Jasper's apartment I couldn't help but giggle when Jasper helped me out of the truck and carried me bridal style up to his apartment. I kept my hands around his neck as he unlocked the door and quickly walked into the apartment. His apartment was homey looking and very comfortable place to be in having only been here for a short amount of time it felt like I belonged here. With the door shut and locked he continued to walk into his bedroom and setting me on the bed. I looked around the room and the back up at him with a smile. "So my knight and shining armor are you going to let me sleep in something or shall I stay in my clothes?" He leaned down and kissed me softly before getting up and walking over to his dresser to retrieve a pair of shorts and a tshirt for me. I stood up and took the clothes out of his hand and went into the bathroom to change. Before I shut the door I managed to sneak a peak at Jasper who had his back to me as he pulled off his shirt. I could see the muscles in his back which were making me go weak in the legs. His body was just so attractive the way his back muscles would move when he would move his arms around. He had arms that were nice and toned, a dream for any girl to be held by strong arms at night. He was it.... very well in shape with his body. I quickly shut the door before he noticed me starring at his body and changed. As soon as I was changed I looked myself over the mirror and thats when I really noticed the bruise. It was an ugly shade of purple and black. Not even Rose's attempt to cover it up with make up would work, it was going to stick out there for the world to see. Great.... now everyone really would see how horrid looking I am. I didn't want to run my fingers lightly over the bruise for the fear of how much it would hurt, but I just could not take my eyes off of the mark. I heard a soft knock on the door as my hand was reaching for the door knob. "Bella, are you ok in there?" Jasper asked from the other side. I sighed as I opened the door and came face to face with him. I quickly looked down not wanting him to see the bruise again but I knew it was hard to avoid but hey a girl can try right?

"Bella...don't look down please." Jasper said softly as he put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. I was embarrassed by the bruise yes, but at this very moment looking into his eyes I forgot everything. I watched him lean closer to me our lips just inches apart when he whispered "Breathe Bella, breathe" and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my finger tips lightly on the back of his neck as our kiss grew deeper. We slowly made our way over to his bed not breaking our kiss. As soon as I felt the bed behind my knees I layed down bringing Jasper with me. I knew he was being very careful to not touch the sore spot on my face but at this moment I did not care. I wanted Jasper as much as he wanted me right now. I knew tonight was going to be a blissful night with no regrets. I was his for the taking as he was mine. Feeling Jasper kiss down my neck along my collarbone as his hand was slowly sliding along my stomach underneath the shirt I was in heaven. It really was the greatest feeling in the world. "Jasper.... I'm all yours, tonight....tomorrow. every day until you don't want me anymore." I whispered softly as I looked down at him. I saw him looking back at me with a smile on his face and was soon kissing his way back up to my lips. "My darling beautiful Bella, that day will never come for I want you always." I smiled and kissed him with all the love I had inside of me. I wanted to show him how much he ment to me, and that I only want nothing more than to love him. Tonight was a great ending for all the things that had gone down today.


	15. Chapter 15

**_***** I know it is a little late but here is another chapter. Tomorrow I have off so I promise to add a few more chapters! Enjoy :) and remember to review!!!******_**

The past few nights had passed in a blur for now it was the night of the King of the Cage fight for Emmett and Edward. Emmett had gotten ahold of Dana and told him about the challenge he had done and to my surprise Dana had backed my brother up. With his connections Emmett and Edward were going to be a surprise fight tonight. The bruise on my face was just awful looking but Rose did her best to try to cover it up with make up since we were going out in public. I sighed as I took one more glance in the mirror I made sure to keep my hair down and somewhat in my face to cover the bruise a little bit. We were all going casual tonight , just jeans and a hoodie for me. Rose would manage to still look great in her casual wear and as for Jasper I couldn't wait to see tonight I was getting ready with Rose at their place. Emmett had already left for the fight, in fact he was arriving with Dana. I had been staying the past few nights with Jasper at his apartment not wanting to go back to mine any time soon. I was so comfortable there, maybe I shouldn't have gotten that place but I did not want to jump to conclusions and him all of a sudden ask me to move in with him. That would just be silly...maybe.

I slowly walked down the stairs to answer the door when I heard the knock. I opened the door with a huge smile on my face. Jasper held his arms open for me as I hurried into them. I inhaled his scent as my face was close to his chest. Oh did he ever smell good. "I missed you" I mumbled into his chest as his arms tightened around me. "Bella love, you saw me just a few hours ago when you left my place" He chuckled softly as we heard Rose coming down the stairs. "I know but still, I did miss you." I looked up with my lip sticking out as I was pouting like a child. This only made him laugh and lean down kissing me softly. "Get a room you two love birds" Rose said as she greeted us with a smile. "Hey Rose, you ready?" Jasper asked as he kept me in his embrace. "Yes lets go... so I can watch my fiance whoop some more ass on an idiot. Shall we make bets?" Rose said as her eyes got big with the idea of making a bet. I couldn't help but laugh. "I say that big monkey that I love so much will take him out within the first minute....Bella what do you think?" Rose asked me as we were still standing infront of the door. "Well I think maybe he will be out by the first round...Jasper?" I watched him think for a second. "I say he will go all three rounds but by the end of the third round he will give Edward what he deserves..." I watched Jasper as he spoke it was if he already knew what was going down. "With bets in lets get going." Rose said as she locked the door and we walked to the driveway where there was a new vehicle. "Jasper did you get a new Jeep or something?" I asked as I looked over the four door silver jeep that was right infront of me. I heard him laugh. "Well I figure it would be easier for you girls to get into the Jeep rather than the truck, plus its nice to have." Jasper said as he opened the doors for Rose and I to get in. As soon as we got into the Jeep I turned to face Rose who was sitting in the backseat smiling. "Bella, you really do have a great guy, he bought this today so that you could get in easy. Him and Emmett went together before Emmett left for the fight. If that is not love I don't know what is, he will do anything for you hun. Be happy." I smiled and turned around as Jasper got into the driver seat. I kissed him on the cheek as we were on our way to the fight.

As soon as we got to the Hard Rock we parked and headed through the back door to meet Dana. I knew security was not going to be an issue so we had no problem getting in and finding Dana. "Hey Dana" I said as we approached him. He turned around and smiled sadly at me. I knew Emmett and told him what happened and why he was doing this but I really did not want any pity from him. "Bella, how are you?" Dana asked me as we were all standing together. "I'm fine Dana, don't worry about me, it really don't hurt anymore either so just stop." I laughed. "Well it's not right at all, I'm glad you are ok but still, this guy will get what is coming to him. As for you Jasper, thank you. Bella is like a daughter to me." Dana said as him and Jasper shook hands with respect. "Let's get to our seats." With that we all followed Dana and went up to front row by the ring. Great seats for last minute, wonder how they pulled that off. As we all sat down we heard the announcer come over the speaker before introducing the first fight. "Ladies and gentleman we have some special guest in the house tonight.... the President of the UFC himself Dana White along with fighter Jasper Whitlock!! Lets give them a round of applause." I couldn't help but feel so proud for Jasper at this moment, it was as if the was a house name here. The cheers were still in a roar as the fights began. We were all watching the fight with intense eyes and getting anxious for my brother's fight. The fights were great, knockouts being done left in right. These guys could have a chance in the UFC I thought. "Bella, keep your eye out in the future for some of these fighters for they may have potential and with your job I would recommend coming to these fights more often." Dana said as we were talking about the fight that had just went down. The fighter had the other in a arm lock and as the guy tried to get out of it his arm snapped. It looked painful, made me cringe in my seat just the idea.

It had been three hours and we were now finally getting to my brother's fight. As soon as the crowd started to leave the announcer got over the speaker "Alright you King of the Cage fans here we go...A surprise fight for you tonight!! The UFC Heavy Weight Champion is here tonight for a special occasion for you! Give it up for Emmett McCarty!!!" As soon as his name was said the crowd ran back to their seats going insane for him. "And I pity the fool that is going to go against him tonight, but there is a lot of anger going into this fight, give it up for his opponent Edward Cullen" Everyone was still cheering for my brother but as soon as I saw Edward step into the cage my body tensed up. My hand reached for Jasper's but I knew he was so lost in his thoughts about wanting to be the one in that cage right now getting even for what he had done that he did not feel my hand over his. But Jasper had done enough, he stood up for me and was throwing in great punches but I didn't want him to kill Edward. No he did not need to be in jail for murder. Jasper looked over at me and smiled. "He will get his tonight don't you worry darlin." I kissed Jasper and then turned my gaze back to the ring. I knew Emmett was going to be out for blood after all Edward did hit the baby sister. I laughed lightly to myself.

I watched as Emmett didn't even touch gloves with Edward as the fight had started. Rose was unable to sit still for she kept moving around keeping her eyes on her man. Jasper on the other hand was sitting still as a statue, kind of scary if you ask me. He was still as can be. Emmett let Edward get a few punches in and I am sure that boosted his self esteem for the fact that he actually had a good hit on Emmett McCarty. I was starting to get scared because Emmett was not fighting like I thought he would. Edward had taken him down a few times but Emmett got out of the arm hook and the leg hook quickly. I could not tell what he was trying to do, I know damn well that he could have taken Edward out easily in the first minute of the round. I looked over at Rose who had a confused look on her face not understanding the situation either. "Bella what do you think he is doing?" Rose asked. I shrugged not really sure what to say to that question. "BEAT HIS ASS EMMETT COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!!" I screamed in hopes that he could hear me. I saw Emmett look over at us and gave us a wink before he hit Edward in the ribs. Is he really doing on purpose? I just don't get it. We kept cheering Emmett on as we went into round two. Well Rose lost that bet and so did I...but we still have to see if he makes it to round three for Jasper to win. Round two was the same thing, Emmett letting Edward thinking he was winning when all of a sudden as round three started Emmett took Edward you could hear was my 240lb brother smash Edward into the ground with a loud thud/ I watched in a daze as his fist were pounding hard against Edward's head making it bounce up and down off that mat like a basketball. Edward tried so hard to get out of it but it was impossible. Emmett quickly got up giving Edward a chance to stand up. The crowd was nearing out of their seats as Edward slowly got up but was quickly knocked back down when Emmett kicked him in the face. Once again Emmett was slamming his fist into Edward's face. This made the crowd go wild. Emmett gave a few more punches in before the referee stopped the fighting naming Emmett the winner. Rose and I went crazy as Emmett jumped up sitting on the cage smiling down at us. Dana walked into the ring with a mic in his hand calling Emmett over to him. "Our winner tonight by TKO is Emmett!!!"Dana yelled into the mic. He then turned around and looked at Edward who was now standing looking like he was going to pass out and said "Get the fuck out of my ring and don't even try to attempt to come back and fight here in Las Vegas.." I could not have been more happier and I watched as Jasper gave the man hug to my brother thanking him. Rose and I walked into the ring to greet my brother.

"Emmett you are the world's best big brother ever!" I said as I hugged him. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he hugged me back. I smiled at the affection I was recieving from my brother. It does not happen often but when it does I am grateful."Well the poor excuse of a human should have listened and backed off the first time, but he really was asking for his life to end when he hit you instead." Emmett told me as he gave me one final big brother hug before walking over to Rose. Maybe now that things are settled things will be smooth for the wedding which is next week. The days were counting down before the big I do's for Emmett and Rose. I snuggled closely to Jasper as his arms were around my waist while we waited for the other two to quit making out. "Darlin, you are not going to believe what your brother asked me today..." Jasper said as he kissed my hair. "What's that handsome?" I asked looking up at him. "Believe it or not, your brother never had a best man for his wedding but for some insane reason he asked me to be there for him as his best man." I smiled at the thought now I get to walk down the aisle with the man of my dreams. This will be great! I've been wondering who he was going to have as his best man but he said he did not need one. I guess since the two of them gotten close and after what went down with Edward I'm sure Emmett thought it was a great idea. Either way I was happy. I decided I did not want to wait around any longer for I just wanted to spend some time alone with Jasper so with that we all said our goodbyes and headed back over to Jasper's place. Maybe I'll stay with Jasper until the day before the wedding and then after that I'll have him stay at my place for a surprise evening. Yes that would sound good.

Once we got back to Jasper's we were relaxing on the couch watching a movie when I got the sudden urge to just attack Jasper with my lips. I turned to look at him as he was concentrating on the movie that was when I made my move. I sat on his lap with my legs on both sides of his and leaned down kissing him. I knew my actions surprised him but he soon caught on to my idea and ran his fingers along my sides. I started to kiss my way down to his neck and then back up to his lips when I felt him wrap his arms around me and stood up. Not wanting to fall I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked towards his bedroom holding me around my waist not breaking the kiss one time. I knew tonight would be like the past few nights all ending with a great time. It was our chance to show each other just how much we loved one another. I guess you could say now that I am a believer in love at first sight for that is what it seems to have been for both Jasper and I.


	16. Chapter 16

**_*******Alright here is another chapter it is not as long, but thats ok... I'm fixin to add another chapter here shortly as well. Hope you guys enjoy... review review review! I think that maybe I will have about 5 or 6 more chapters before the story is finished.....we will see.... Depends on how it all works out. :) So here you go...enjoy! Remember I do not own Twilight nor UFC***********_**

**JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW**

This morning I woke up to Bella in my arms. It was just the greatest feeling I have ever felt knowing that when I went to sleep she was there and when I woke up she was still in my arms. This is how it has been for the past week once again. I was not sure if I should ask her to move in with me just yet, after all she just did get her own place but it was a thought that has been in the back of my mind. I knew we took the next step in the relationship by sleeping together but moving in together that was a bigger deal to me. So we will see. "Morning handsome" I heard Bella whisper as she kissed along my jaw line. Her kisses her light and sweet, always sent chills down my body. "Good morning beautiful." I kissed her softly on the lips before wrapping my arms tightly around her waist pulling her as close as possible to me. This made her giggle. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you I can not. I have got to get over to Rose's as she and I both are going to get ready to go out tonight as you are stuck with my big goofball of a brother." She was right. I watched her quickly get dressed and walked over to the bed to kiss me goodbye. I pulled her down again and kissed her with all the love possible before she left me. It would be twenty four hours before I could see her again....time better go by quick. I got out of bed and walked her over to the door to let her out. I had given her the keys to the jeep to drive, I would have to make a note to maybe go get her a vehicle one of these days as a surprise. We kissed once more and I watched the love of my life walk away to go spend the evening with her sister in law. I hurried in the shower for Emmett was coming over shortly to hang out before the big night. I was completely ready within thirty minutes when I heard the knock on the door. I rolled my eyes as I heard the yelling from the other side "Man come on let me in! You know you want to....come on Jazzy wazzy" I quickly let Emmett in as he made his way over to the kitchen rambling on how he got kicked out of the house this morning by Rosalie.

My mind was racing back to the week I had spent with Bella. It was a great time, we stayed here mostly watching movies and talking. Enjoying each other's company.I really had not known where the time went because now it was the night of Emmett's bachelor party. It was a group of us guys from the gym going out to the clubs drinking it up, having fun with his last night of freedom as a non married man. Granted, Rose only asked that no strippers were to be involved tonight for if he could do that for her he would have one hell of a surprise...I really did not want to know. Of course I was in charge of planning for this night, but I knew I could not do it on my own so I had Dana help me out.

Not only had I been making plans with Dana about this party, I was also planning my getaway weekend with Bella. It was a surprise for her, a cabin up at Lake Tahoe. I even asked Emmett on advice on where to take Bella, I wanted it to be a trip she could enjoy and have fun with. It was hard to keep it a secret from her when she has been staying over at my house the past week. Ever since the first night we had made love it has been a pure bliss time was a blurr to my eyes. I know I was hurt once and I did love Alice, but my love for Bella is by far the greater of the two and I would never trade that for anything. No nothing at all. Bella had left this morning to go over for her girls night out with Rosalie and a few other friends and here I was stuck with Emmett who had already eaten all the food that was in the fridge. My trip was going to be taken place the day after the wedding, I just had to convince Bella to get in a car with me for a few hours without her questioning anything. She was smarter than that, so it really was a test to keep a secret from that little angel of mine.

"Man...cmon seriously quit thinking about my sister and start playing a video game with me until the guys come around!!" Emmett's voice broke me out of my thoughts. How Rose ever put up with him I will never fully understand. I felt the controller hit against my leg. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the couch with the controller in my hand as we started our game. "How original Emmett....a damn UFC game?!?!?!" I laughed. Only he would have picked this, why I do not know. He fights for a living, why in the world would you wanna play a video game of that? "Shove it....now I am going to win...you watch..." Emmett said as he was quickly consumed into the video game. It was a pretty close game when all of a sudden I felt something hit the back of my head. "WHAT ASS...what I beat you!! I beat you!!" Emmett yelled as he danced around the room like a little kid. All I could do was laugh when out of nowhere we heard a voice. "Is this really how professional fighters act? Dancing around the room like giant ballerinas...Emmett would you like me to get you a pink tu-tu to wear? I'm sure that will look grand with the wedding.." Dana said as he laughed."Oh kiss off Dana, now what did ya bring me as a gift?!?!?!" Emmett exclaimed as he tackled Dana. I rolled my eyes and hurried off the couch to watch Dana and Emmett wrestle for a minute before giving up. "Well if you are done acting like a fool lets get this fuckin party started!!"With that we headed downstairs to find a stretch hummer limo in the street. "Now that's what I'm talkin about....ridin in style!" Emmett said as he slapped Dana and I both on the shoulders before getting into the limo. We followed behind and were greeted by the guys with music blasting and drinks already being poured. Tonight we were gonna get in trouble I can already tell.

I grabbed a shot held it in the air. "Alright...lets get these toast rollin out before we all start slurring our words. Emmett, we have only known each other for a short amount of time but you are like a brother and thank you for not beating my ass for dating your sister by the way!" All the guys started laughing at this comment. "Anyways, I'm glad that you have Rosalie in your life and I wish you all the best....so drink up!" We all took the shots as one of the guys started to refill our glasses. "My turn.... " Dana said as he looked all serious. "Emmett, you have been one of the greatest fighters I have ever seen. I'm glad that you and your sister had came into my life for you both are family to me. And it is about time that someone can control your crazy ass aswell! This night is to you my friend who is like my son, enjoy it. Get fucked up for tomorrow you are saying those words that will bind you and Rosalie together for good. Married life is great so enjoy it! With Dana's little speech we were off to doing more shots. I swear we were going to be tipsy before we would get to the casino for dinner. The main thing tonight was to get to the club Pure tonight after dinner of course.

With a few more shots in all of us we were headed to the table at the restaurant in the back for we were a big party. "Alright I got bets that Emmett here will be the first to puke!" Tito yelled out. I started laughing when all of a sudden I felt an arm around my shoulder "Na man not me. It will be our little Jazzy wazzy buddy that will be puking before any of us." Damn you Emmett...damn you with that stupid name."Alright so bets are on the groom and the best man...start bringing the drinks!" Dana exclaimed as the guys cheered on. Toast were being said left and right from everyone at the table. You could tell Emmett was enjoying himself.... by starting a food fight with the rolls. I can only imagine how much this is going to cost and I had to make a mental note to tip the waitress a nice amount for having to put up with this group. "Emmett man.... we really did not know what the hell to get you for a gift for just you so we decided that we are going to set up in your house your own private gym. You know...just so you stay in shape." Chuck said with a laugh. "But don't you worry you big kid at heart there will be a complete game system all set up there too!!" Tito added which caused Emmett to jump for joy like a little kid in a candy store. "Alright punks shush it!!" Emmett said as he stood up. With a glass in his hand he looked at the group with a smile. " I just want to say thank you for tonight, seriously I'm having a blast and I can not wait to see what plays out tonight but as of tomorrow I will be a married man and you all will be suckers standing on the side line being a hater!" We all laughed at that because there is no way in hell we would be hating...not at all. Atleast I know I would not. "Thanks again for my own personal gift, Rosalie will probably kick your asses for I am not going to be out of that room...but for the real I love you all and thank you. Dana you are a second dad to me, I could not have asked for a better person to look up to and for taking myself and my sister in when we only had each other. Jasper...or as I like to call you Jazzy wazzy I'm glad Bella knocked you over that night for you have got to be one of the coolest guys around just make sure to treat her good or else. But enough with this mushy stuff...bring on the party!!!" Emmett exclaimed as he downed his drink with one swallow.

Dinner went by without having an actual food fight thank you lord. I really would have been dead had I had to stay and help clean up this fools mess. Dana and I both made sure that the waitress was tipped very well along with telling the manager that we would market their restaurant at the next fights for being so generous to us tonight at a short notice. "Where we goin to now boys?!" Emmett asked as we settled back into the limo. "To a club...what else? And no it is not a strip club, your fiance would have our heads on poles if that went down." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Well....what she don't know won't hurt her..." "No Emmett...absolutely not going to happen. I do not plan on being a dead man and I'm sure you do not want to be a dead groom as well." I stated with a smirk on my face for the fact that I knew I had him there. We were all once again joking and laughing as drinks were being passed around in the limo. It was already passed nine pm when we arrived at the club. As soon as we walked into the v.i.p. area the crowd was going insane for the fact that we were all there. "Oh ladies and gentlemen we have a special guest in the house tonight. Actually a few but the reason they are here is to celebrate the last night of freedom for Emmett McCarty! Give it up to the man!!" The DJ yelled into the mic. With that announcement drinks were being delivered to our table curtasey of the fans that were down on the dance floor. Emmett was living up the night as any guy would before we knew it we were all dragged down to the dance floor dancing. Girls were throwing themselves at Emmett but he was nice enough to decline them. Apparently their boyfriends didn't care, after all he was a hot shot fighter in a club.

I made my way to the bar to order a beer when I felt some hands cover my eyes. My heart started pounding for it was hopes that maybe it was Bella. Maybe she was holding Rose's party here as well...after all a man can wish right? I laughed lighty as I took the hands away from my eyes and turned around "Hey beauti....." I crossed my arms as my body stiffened at the sight infront of me. "Alice...." Her name coming out of my mouth was foreign to me. I did not know if I should allow the anger to take over me or just remain calm and not make a scene and ruin my friends party. "It's nice to see you too Jasper...it's been awhile." Alice said as she ran her fingers along my arm. I quickly pulled back glaring at her. "What do you want Alice..." I could not believe that of all places on this earth that she had to be at the same club at this very moment as I was. "I just wanted to say hi...and hope that maybe we can talk... we use to be good friends Jas..." I cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. " I do not want to talk to you, the keyword to that sentence was USE TO BE....we will never be friends, so just leave me alone. Go back to where ever you were and just leave me alone. I'm happy now, I have a great girl and I will not take the chance to have her see you here standing infront of me trying to flirt. So if you excuse me I have a party I need to get back to." With that I stormed away from her leaving Alice speechless at the bar. I will just order a drink from the waitress up at the table rather than be down here. Way to ruin the mood.....Why oh why did she have to be here.


	17. Chapter 17

**_*********** Its another short chapter...sorry. But hey its a chapter. I have a few ideas of how I want the next chapter to go so I am working on that now. I hope you enjoy.... I promise it will get better! Just bare with me..... please..... :) Remember to review! I do not own Twilight nor UFC**************_**

**Bella's point of view**

Since the king of the cage fight between my brother and Edward I've been staying close to Jasper. Spending every night at his place not really wanting to be alone. Jasper and I only made love a few times this week, instead we spent most of the time cuddling on the couch or in bed just talking. It was so easy to talk to him, tell him my fears and dreams. As for Jasper he was enjoying the time off that Dana was allowing him, infact he gave all the guys a few weeks off one for the wedding and two just to enjoy life. But in a month it would be back into the gym for training they went for there was another big fight coming up in a few months for Jasper. Emmett was going to announce him taking a break from fighting to maybe start a family who knows, as for me I was enjoying my job and my time with the love of my life. Dana had explained that once the guys get back into the gym he was going to show me the ropes of the place and learn a lot about the paperwork and contracts.

Jasper was crazy for letting me drive his brand new jeep but hey I did need a ride home and he had to get ready himself. Atleast I did not have to worry about how I was going to get into the thing like I would with the truck, infact the jeep was perfect for me. I did not want to get a speeding ticket or take the chance of hitting anything so I went the speed limit. While driving my mind was thinking about my relationship with Jasper. I never was one to fall for someone so quick, but there was something about him that it was love at first sight. The past few nights I had been having dreams of Jasper asking me to either move in with him or marry him. But some people would think that is to fast to either move in or get married but I know he is the one for me. No one else could possibly make me feel the way he does. After almost thirty minutes of thinking and driving I had finally arrived at my brother's house to see that his vehicle was gone. Perfect, now it will be girl talk. I hurried into the house to find Rose sitting on the couch drinking coffee. "Oh please tell me there is more of that...please??" I begged as I looked at her with sad tired eyes. My face expression only caused her to laugh as she pointed over to the coffee pot. "Its still nice and warm..grab it now." I hurried over to get a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch across from Rose. "I do not know what you have planned but I have our outfits picked out. I kicked your brother out this morning so I can decide on an outfit in peace." I couldn't help but laugh for I got this mental image of my brother annoying Rosalie to no end as she picked out clothes. He would probably tell her she can not wear that for it was his eyes only. "Well I guess we could start getting ready now I'm sure by the time we are ready the girls would be here to pick us up." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. It was heaven...much needed thing this morning. "That works for me, I set your clothes on the bed in your old room so I will see you when you are done." Rose finished her coffee and skipped up the stairs to get ready. I finished my coffee and headed up the stairs with my purse. I had bought Rosalie a tiara to wear tonight for her party so that she can be the center of attention. This was my goal for her, to make sure she had tons of fun.

It only took me fifteen minutes in the shower but as soon as I was standing infront of the bed with a towel wrapped around me starring at the outfit. No way was I going to wear this...no...."ROSALIE I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!" I yelled at her. I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me. "You are wearing that Isabella....whether you like it or not. Its my party tonight and I really want you to wear that. For me??" She was giving me the sad eyes...that was cruel of her. I sighed in defeat she was right. Tonight was for her. I threw a pillow at her as I took the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on. It was a strapless dress that left little to the imagination for it only went to my mid thigh. I sighed as I walked out to find Rose sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. "Why are you making me wear this... it looks awful on me!" I pointed down at the dress and then looked back up at her. "It's fine, it looks really good on you! I even have a pair of shoes for you and yes they are high heels don't even try to get your way out of this because you are wearing it." I grumbled as I was trying to shoot daggers at her with my eyes. Evil woman. "What exactly are you going to be wearing young lady?" I asked. She giggled and hurried back into her room. I heard her yelling my name so I walked into her room to find her wearing a black mini skirt with a red corset top. Talk about leaving little to the imagination. "My god Rose are you trying to give guys a heart attack?" I asked starring at her. She was beautiful, and could pull off wearing any kind of outfit that she wanted. "No, just want them to know they can only look for I am going to be a married woman so they could only wish they had a chance with me." She gave me a wink and rushed me into the bathroom to do hair and make up.

As soon as we were both ready and I hurried back into my old room to get the tiara for her. "Rose I got something for you, I want you to wear it tonight..." I handed her the bag as she looked at me and then back down at the bag. I watched her as she opened the bag and let out a small gasp. "Bella you did not have to buy this....." I laughed. "I know i did not have to but I wanted to, so you better wear it tonight. After all I doubt the company would let me return it since I lost the receipt." It was true, I did misplace the receipt and it was the last tiara that Tiffany's had. She hugged me and quickly went into the bathroom to put it on. " I will wear it tomorrow, with my veil for the wedding...I promise." Rose said as she gave herself one more look over in the mirror before walking out and into the closet. Before I knew it she was holding a pair of black satin platform mary janes for me to wear. I really was going to break my neck tonight I think. I sighed and sat on the bed putting the shoes on. I stood up quickly hoping to steady myself as I slowly walked around the room. I could get use to this. "Alright Rose you ready? The girls are here!" I said as the doorbell rang. "Lets go have some fun!" I followed Rose down the stairs being as careful as possible so I don't go tripping and end up in the emergency room rather than the club tonight. I opened the door to greet the girls as they all hugged Rose jumping for joy about tonight. "Alright let's get this party started! We got a limo, with a super hot driver tonight...come on girls!" Jessica said as we all followed her into the limo. As soon as we were all situated in the seats conversations were up in the air. It did not take long before someone opened up the tequila bottle and handing out shots. Oh please do not let me get a hang over..... "Rosalie, as of tomorrow you will officially be my sister in law, but you have always been like a sister to me since day one. I do not know how you put up with my brother but I am glad that you found a way to, because honestly its a tough job dealing with him. I could not imagine him with anyone else and I really am grateful that you are part of this family. I love ya sis!" We all took our shots after I gave Rose a small little speech before I knew it Rose was wrapping her arms around me almost crying. "You will forever be my little sister Bella, do not forget that. Thank you again for tonight, we are all going to have a blast."

Dinner went by quick. Rose had gotten pictures with a few of the waiters there for they were drooling over her. As soon as they found out tomorrow was the big day they were sending over free drinks for the entire table! It was insane and it was just the beginning. My gift to Rose for herself was a spa day at a hidden resort on the outskirt of town but she insist that I go with her if she would accept the gift. After the bill was paid, gifts were gathered we were on our way to the club. I knew I would not have a problem getting into the club for it was 18 and older easy to get in. Rose and I hooked arms as we walked through the club laughing. I knew tonight would be great. I excused myself away from the group and headed over to the DJ in request to play Ladies Night for Rosalie since tonight was her last night of freedom as a non married woman. I knew this would get the crowd going and drinks would be on them. I hurried back down and started dancing with the group being careful not to fall. I someone managed to lose my friends while dancing. Strange. I turned around to quickly bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry, please excuse me.." I mumbled as I tried to walk away but before I could someone grabbed my arm lightly. "That's alright....Bella." I looked up to see the last person I wanted to see tonight. "Edward Cullen.... goodbye." I jerked my arm away from his and hurried past the crowd to find Rosalie. I was not going to let that jerk face ruin a fun night. No not at all. As soon as I found Rose we had ordered a few more shots and drinks. Yes tonight was really going to be fun. As soon as our shots were set at the table Rose and I started to have a drinking contest. We were so going to pay for this. Once I knew the drinks were starting to kick im I grabbed Rose's hand and we went back to the dance floor dancing with each other.

"Bellllllaaaa I'm drunk!!" Rose yelled as she kept dancing around. I started laughing "Me too! I'm having so much fun!" I really was having a blast. This was probably the only time that I would drink and dance the way I was with Rose, now on the other hand the bride to be has been known for her party ways. If my brother was here there would probably be trouble for those two for they may not even make it to the wedding. I was feeling real good when I felt a pair of hands settle on my hips. "Jasper is that you??" I turned around to come to face to face with him once again. I stepped back glaring at him in hopes he would get the hint and leave but no he was still standing there. I sighed and started to walk away when I felt him grab me again. I managed to lose Rose in the process of dancing again and he will not leave me alone. "Bella, just give me a minute..Atleast let me apologize for hitting you that night.." I slapped him acrossed the face while glaring at him. "I may not hit as hard,but that will be good enough for now. Just stay away from me, there is no reason for you to be talking to me at all. So kindly fuck off." With that being said I quickly turned around and walked away. Maybe now he will take the hint. I was taking my chances as I sat at the bar ordering another drink, in hopes that the bartender would not card me. "Here you go hun, its on the house." I smiled at him turning around searching the crowd for Rose as I sipped my drink. I spotted Rose dancing on stage with a pole..... oh god. Emmett will kill me!! I downed my drink quickly and rushed to the stage trying to get Rose off. "Rose, come on...you don't wanna dance up there!!" I grabbed her hand trying to pull her down but I somehow ended up on the stage. "Dance with me Bella for tonight is my last night as being a free woman!!! Tomorrow I will officially be MRS EMMETT McCARTY!" Rose screamed as the crowd cheered her own. Oh what have I gotten myself into?


	18. note

Hey guys I just want to say I am really sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been insane the past few weeks, I ended up really sick and in the hospital. But I'm doing better now, and I'm not getting much access to the computer at the moment since our house is full of family due to my lil sis's graduation. I did not forget about the story so please don't think that I did, infact I am currently editing the next few chapters so they will be up shortly. Please forgive me, I am sorry!!


End file.
